Remember Me
by gleeme33
Summary: Rachel gets in a bad car accident and ends up in a coma. When she wakes up, she can't remember anything. Can our New Directions get her memory back? What if the accident wasn't really an accident? FINCHEL with some Quick
1. Author's note and Full summary

_Author's Note_

Hi! This idea just popped into my head, so I figured I'd write it down while it was fresh in my mind. I probably won't be able to update quickly to this story, like I do to my others because I'm really busy for now. Reviews and feedback are always encouraged to help me along the way and give me new ideas, so you review and I'll write! Thanks and enjoy!

_Full Summary_

Rachel gets in a bad car accident and falls into a coma. When she wakes up, she can't remember anything. Will her friends get her memory back? What if some people try to change history? And what if this accident wasn't really an accident? Maybe Rachel has more secrets then she lets on after all. Can our New Directs get her back to normal?

_Couples_

**Finchel**, Quick, Artina, possibly Wemma, possibly Brittana.

_Friendships_

Quinn and Rachel, Finn and Quinn, Santana and Puck and more to come.

**So…like it? Hate it? Press that blue button and tell me!**


	2. The Accident

**This is the only chapter in 3****rd****-person POV; all the other chapters will be in the POV of different characters.**

_Chapter One_

As she started to drive to William McKinley High School that very Friday morning, Rachel Berry was sure-no, _positive_-that Lima, Ohio wasn't Lima Ohio anymore. This wasn't the quaint little town that she knew like the back of her hand anymore…this was something different, and not in the better way.

_Calm down_ she thought to herself. _You're fine._ But in just a few mere hours, Rachel would _not_ be fine, not fine at all. A characterless black car swerved, and Rachel gripped the wheel harder. _You're fine, it's just another car…it's not following you; it's not following you…_But she lied to herself, the car disobediently following her, going faster and faster…scarier and scarier…

_It's just another car; it's just another car…_ As Rachel's car pulled into the school parking lot, she let out a sigh of relief. Lima, Ohio was thankfully Lima, Ohio once again. She jumped out of her car and raced into the building, happy that things were going well now, thanks to Glee club.

Yes, school was going much better for Rachel Berry. She was doing much better in school academically, as well as socially. She hadn't been slushied in months, and now she was dating Finn Hudson, and was getting to be friends with Quinn Fabray.

"Hey!" Rachel said to Finn.

"Hey, what's up with _you_? You look kind of…shaky."

"Oh, it's nothing," Rachel said. "I'm fine."

"Okay then," Finn responded, letting it go, but Finn should _not _have let it go.

Throughout the day, Rachel couldn't help but think of the black car that had been following her. Of course she was broken out of these thoughts sooner or later by the lesson or the class themselves or even Finn or Quinn, but the fear-nearly _paranoia_-stuck with her.

Once it was time for Glee club, Mr. Shu wrote in big letters on his white-board:

**Unity**

"Unity, you guys." He said. "That's the topic for this week. Can anyone tell me what unity is all about?"

"Isn't that a special school for old ladies who can't stop knitting and petting their cats?" Brittany asked.

"Um, not that I know of, Brittany." Mr. Shu responded. "Anyone else?"

"Unity is about helping each other, and being there for each other." Kurt responded.

"Yeah," Quinn added. "It's about sticking up for one another."

"And working as a team." Rachel threw in. Working as a team was something that she had been working on.

"Yeah!" Puck said. "We gotta have each other's backs!"

"Unity means working together, and working together well." Finn concluded.

"Right!" Mr. Shu called. "That's exactly right! Can anyone give me an example of how we can use unity as a club?"

"Well, we can perform well together on stage, duh." Santana remarked.

"We can help each other out on stage." Mercedes corrected Santana.

"Yeah." Santana added. "Duh."

"We should respect each other's ideas." Tina said.

"And strengths and weaknesses." Artie finished.

"Now that we've covered unity," Mr. Shu started. "You're assignment for this week is…" before Will could finish, the bell rang, and none of the kids waited around to get an assignment when they could be going home for the weekend.

As the school day finished, again the students of William McKinley High School stepped into their cars. Some had to pay for them themselves as some were bought for them. Finn and Rachel both had to work for their cars, and tried everything to keep them in tip-top-shape. Rachel and Finn said goodbye, and once again Finn stepped into his new car, and drove off.

Rachel walked over to where her car was parked, after saying her goodbye to Finn for the weekend and watching him go. Oddly, most of the other cars that were around Rachel's were already gone, the only ones remaining were Santana's, Quinn's, and Kurt's, and the three of them were getting into their cars to leave, too. Not thinking anything of it, Rachel stopped half-way to her car to get her keys out. That's when "the accident" happened.

From behind her, Rachel heard a car accelerate and heard the _Vroom Vroom _blast that she only thought cars made in movies. Rachel didn't think that this had anything to do with her, let alone be a _danger_ to her until she heard one of her friends yell. _Run! _Rachel thought to herself, but she couldn't run, she couldn't even move.

And that's how it happened. Rachel didn't even think that she was hit until she slammed onto the pavement. Her brain spun around in her head, her vision was blurry.

"Rachel!" someone yelled. "Holy (insert swear word of choice here)!"

"Just hang on; we're calling 9-1-1!" Another voice said.

And Rachel tried to hang on, she really did, but soon everything went completely black.


	3. The Waiting Room

**Thanks soooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed and added my story to anything! I really appreciate it! Keep it up! Reviews are love!**

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention that this takes place during, like, the first few episodes. Everyone's still in Glee, but the popular kids are still popular, and Quinn's still a Cheerio…just roll with it! **

_Chapter Two_

_Finn's POV_

I woke up that Saturday morning in a rather comfortable red chair in the Lima Memorial Hospital waiting room. I looked at the wall clock hanging on the wall near me, and it read: _**11:34 a.m**_.Everyone, including Mr. Shu, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Matt, Mike and I sat in that waiting room, waiting not so patiently.

"W-What happened? I meant to get up earlier, b-but…"

"Nothing new happened." Quinn answered. "They still won't let us see her." She started fiddling through a magazine, everyone falling solemnly hushed.

Brittany and Santana sat on a small sofa, both texting away, despite the fact that there were no phones aloud in here. Matt, Mike, Puck and I were passing a football before I had fallen asleep, but a nurse told us that no horsing around was aloud, so Puck put the ball away. Now the three guys were now trying to count all the tiles in the floor out of boredom.

The three cheerleaders still had their uniforms on, but they decided to skip Cheerio's practice for the day. Quinn was sitting on the edge of a small table, facing me. She was thumbing through a magazine, her whole self disheveled, windswept and frankly, very un-Quinn like. We'd been friends for forever, and I'd never seen her so…not herself.

I could tell she had been crying, even though she tried to hide it. She and Rachel had become pretty close friends. I'm sure Puck had run to her side, like I should be with Rachel right now, but the doctors wouldn't let us in. They wouldn't let us see her, they'd barely told us anything at all.

Mr. Shu was standing near me, close by the door. Artie and Tina were watching one of the many morning news broadcasts on a little TV that was hanging from the wall. Mercedes and Kurt had gone to the hospital's cafeteria to get everyone food, and if possible to find someone who could give us an update.

The doctors had last told us that Rachel was alive, but only just. She had internal bleeding, broken bones, and bruises all over her body. Worst of all, there might be damage to her brain. The doctors couldn't tell quite yet if her brain had been severely damaged, but there was definitely head trauma, and now she was in a coma.

I turned to face Quinn and said: "You saw the accident happen, right?"

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Well, did you see who did it? A face? A license plate? Anything?"

"N-no." Quinn chocked, shaking her head. She closed her eyes, determined not to start crying again.

"Do you have any idea who could have hit her?" I whisper-asked.

"Do _you_?"

"No."

"Me either." Quinn chocked out through a few tears.

Puck walked over to us, sat down next to Quinn and put his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear, but I couldn't make out what it was. I felt like I should be the one in tears, but I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry because Rachel would wake up, and be just fine…she would, she had to.

All was quiet again until Mercedes and Kurt arrived with muffins and scones and bagels and doughnuts. Mike and Matt had raided a vending machine, so everyone ate breakfast pastries quenched down with sodas. Everyone ate in silence.

After we were finished eating, a guy with white hair, brown eyes, and sparkling, too-white white teeth, emerged from the ICU door. He was wearing scrubs and held a big, bulky clipboard.

"Hello," He said to us. "My name is Dr. Kent. I believe I have the update you've been waiting for."

"How is Rachel?" Mr. Shuster asked him. "Is she conscious yet?"

"Not yet, she's still in a coma." The doctor said. "Not much has changed in her condition. Doctors have set her broken arm and leg, and are examining how bad her head injuries are."

"When can we see her?"

"Soon, but you must understand," Dr. Kent said quickly. "She's still in very critical condition."

"How long until she'll wake up?" I asked.

"We're not sure. She could wake up just fine, or there could be some…complications."

"Complications?"

"Yes, she, uh…well, there is a lot of damage to her brain. She may…" He paused, fiddling with his clipboard. "...She may not wake up at all."

Everyone stared blankly at him, in disbelief.

"But," The doctor continued. "We don't know that yet, right now I'd say she has about a 50% shot."

No more words came from the waiting room.


	4. The Hospital Room

**Thank you so, so much to anyone who reviewed or added my story to anything! It means so much to me! Reviews are kindness and love!**

**Also, when I said before that this takes place in the first few episodes, I meant that certain things happened differently, but it takes place after **_**Journey**_**. The different things are: Puck and Quinn are dating, Quinn never had Beth, and Finn and Rachel are dating. **

**So, thanks! Hope you enjoy this! **

_Chapter Three_

_Rachel's POV_

Suddenly, I felt a jolt run through my body. I don't know how I got here, but for some reason, I was in a long, seemingly endless passageway, almost like a tunnel. In front of me, there was a great white light. Behind me, there was a softer light that was dimming into blackness. Physically I felt incredible…almost out-of-this-world. I didn't hurt anymore; I wasn't covered in black-and-blue bruises anymore. I don't remember when I last felt so…flawless.

But, how did I get here? Why was I here? Where was everyone else? What was going on? All I knew was that the meek light behind my was getting dimmer and dimmer and the bright, comforting white light in front of me was getting brighter and brighter.

If I walked towards the bright, white light, then everything felt…perfect. I've never felt so _happy_ in my life…and I didn't want it to end. All I can recognize is that if I walk towards the light in front of me, I feel so, so much _better_…like everything that's ever been bad just goes away. I've never felt so loved, so amazing, or so free, ever.

But if I turn around and walk to the dimming light behind me, that all goes away. Suddenly, I hurt again…I really, really _hurt_. And if I walk closer to it, it feels as though gravity is suddenly pushing down on me. As I walk even closer, I'm thrown onto my hands and knees. I open my mouth to scream, but no words come out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

After hours and hours of waiting, the doctors finally let us be in the room with her. Rachel looked like she was sleeping. It looked like she had just fallen asleep, and she would wake up at any minute…but no, that was not the case.

Before we had come in here, doctors told us that her survival rate had dropped drastically, and that this might be goodbye. Finn was in denial. He kept saying that the doctors were wrong and that she'd wake up. I want to believe that…I really do…but the chances of that happening aren't in our favor.

We all gathered around the hospital room just as we had gathered in the waiting room. The doctors told us that she could hear, but she couldn't respond at all. They said talking to her might help, so that's just what we'd do. I looked at Finn, but he nodded at me to go first.

"Hey Rach," I said. "It's me, Quinn. The doctors said that you might be able to hear us talking to you, and that it might help you. But, they also said that this might be…" I hesitated. "…goodbye…" I tried really hard not to let tears fall down my face, but I lost the fight. "Please, Rachel!" I moaned out through tears. "You just _have _to wake up! You just _have _to! Please!" I let go for her hand, and ran to the opposite end of the room.

"O-okay," Mr. Shu said, trying really hard to hold together for us. "W-who's next?" Everyone looked at Finn. He looked down at the ground.

"I'll go," Puck said. He walked up to Rachel's nearly lifeless body, and grabbed her hand like I did. "Hey, Berry." He said softly. "You know, you really have to wake up, okay? Seriously, Berry! My main man Finn here, he's gonna go crazy without you! Please, just," Puck paused, and then whispered, "wake up…"

Eventually, everyone said they're goodbyes, everyone but Finn. He was definitely in denial. He kept saying that she'd wake up and be fine, so he didn't know why everyone was saying goodbye. Then, doctors told us that we spent too much time here already, and could come back tomorrow. Tomorrow was Monday, so after school, everyone would be here…if it wasn't already too late.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

That Monday, we had a football game after school. All day, everyone was asking me how Rachel was, and I told them the truth…that she would be fine. Some kids, hearing how she was from Puck or Quinn, told me they were sorry for my loss.

"What do you mean, 'my loss'?" I asked.

"Well, we just heard about Rachel…" one kid said.

"Rachel's fine!" I said.

"But Quinn said…" another said.

"Rachel's gonna be fine, guys." I told them. "She's gonna be just fine."

Throughout Glee club, we didn't even talk about new numbers or songs or _anything_. All we did was go around the room and talk about memorizes we had with Rachel. I really don't know why everyone's acting like this. Rachel _will _wake up. She _has _to. She _will_, of course! She's Rachel after all! Those doctors…they don't know her, but I _do_. She _will _wake up.

After school, I was getting ready for our game. Coach Ken **(A/N: I don't know how to spell his last name!) **told me that I didn't have to play if things were too hard for me right now. I told him that I was fine because Rachel was fine. So I played.

We won that game! It was the only game we won so far besides when Kurt became kicker. And this time, we won because of me. After the big win, Puck, Quinn and I didn't sick around. We got in our cars and drove to the hospital.

As soon as we got there, Quinn found Dr. Kent.

"Dr. Kent!" She screamed, and he turned around.

"Is there something I can do for the three of you?" He asked.

"Can we see Rachel?" Puck asked.

"I didn't want to have to tell you kids this," he said. "But her survival rate is down to less than 20%. Her brain took a lot of damage. You can see her but…be careful."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

I felt like I had been roaming through nothingness for days and days. Sometimes, I would be running, and sometimes, I'd just fall to ground and have absolutely no energy at all. I tried to scream or make some kind of noise, but I couldn't. What felt like a day or so ago, I heard voices far off in the distance. I couldn't make out everything they said, though. Something about goodbye? Goodbye to whom?

And suddenly, I heard voices again. I couldn't make out who it was, but it was a girl's voice. She was saying something about a 20% chance…but, of what? It sounded like she was crying, and then there was a guy's voice, who was also crying. But…why? Why were they crying?

Then finally, I could make out one of the voices. It was Finn's. He was crying the most. He was saying something about waking up and goodbye. Why, though? What was going on? Where was I? Where were they? Finally, my voice worked. I screamed Finn's name as loud as I could.

"Did she just…talk?" The girl's voice said. "Rachel? Rachel can you here me?"

"Where are you?" I scream-asked. "What's going on?"

"Did she just move her hand?" the guy's voice said. "Is she waking up?"

"This that…possible?" The girl said. I started running towards the voices, not wanting them to go away.

"Okay, she definitely moved her hand!" Finn's voice said. "I told you! I told you she'd wake up!"

"Get a doctor!" The guy's voice said.

Then suddenly, I heard: _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_


	5. Welcome Back

**Thank you so much for the reviews and adding my story to anything!**

**Keep it up, please! Remember to R&R! Thanks enjoy!**

_Chapter Four_

_Rachel's POV_

At first, I thought I had died. I thought when I heard the overwhelming _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ sound blasting in my ears, I thought that I had breathed my last breath, and gone to meet my maker. But, no. The opposite happened.

I was flung back into my body, and I saw splotches of light all around me. Suddenly, a light flashed right into my eyes, and the splotches of light turned into people around me. And then, the _pain_. I didn't know it was possible for a human being to be in such a horrible, insufferable state of pure anguish and agony.

So much for feeling flawless. Why didn't I run into the great white light when I had the chance?

"Rachel?" Some nameless guy said. "Can you hear me? Can you speak?"

"I…" I don't know why I could barley get a word out. I just had no energy at all.

"She's stable, doctor." An older guy said. "Rachel, honey," he said turning to me. "This is Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard. They're going to help you, okay?" He gestured to the nameless guy. Nameless guy had awesome dark hair and eyes, and the woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. **(Major **_**Grey's Anatomy**_** reference!) **

"Hi there, Rachel." The guy said. "I'm Dr. Shepard. You gave all of us a big scare back there, so I was wondering if you could do something for me." As he said this, Dr. Grey came over and handed me a clipboard and a pencil.

"This is a list of the people who came to visit you," she said. "Do you think you can check off any of the names you recognize?"

"O-okay." I said as they left the room.

"Oh, and welcome back." Dr. Shepard said with a smile. I decided I like them.

I looked at the clipboard in my hands. Clipped to it, there was a long page of paper with a long list of all different names on it. Most of them I had never seen before. The list looked like this:

Day One

Finn Hudson

Quinn Fabray

Puck

Will Shuster

Tina C.

Artie Abrams

Mercedes Jones

Kurt Hummel

Santana Lopez

Brittany

Matt Ruthaford

Mike Chang

Day Two

Finn Hudson

Quinn Fabray

Puck

Will Shuster

Emma Pillsbury

Shelby Corclyn

Jesse St. James

Sue Sylvester

Finn Hudson

Will Shuster

April Rhodes

Shelby Corclyn

Finn Hudson

Day Three

Finn Hudson

Quinn Fabray

Puck

Tina C.

Artie Abrams

Shelby Corclyn

Will Shuster

Shelby Corclyn

Quinn Fabray

Puck

Finn Hudson

I examined all of the names many times. Some were on there a lot, some only once. I checked the name Finn Hudson. I remember that name, somehow. I don't remember where from, or who he is in relation to me, but I remember that name.

"Rachel, you're awake!" I heard someone yell. Twelve people plus Dr. Shepard walked into my hospital room. I didn't recognize any of them at all.

"Oh thank God! It's a miracle!" A blonde girl said, hugging me.

"Um…" I chocked out. "W-who are you?"

"What?" The blonde looked at me, stunned. "It's me, Quinn!"

"I don't know a Quinn," I said. "Sorry."

"W-why doesn't she remember me?" 'Quinn' turned to Dr. Shepard and asked.

"Well remember, she just came out of a coma, her memory way be fuzzy for a while…" He said.

"But Rachel," The blonde turned back to me. "I'm your best friend! How can you not remember me! ? D-do you remember Puck? Do you remember _Finn_? Just answer yes or no if you remember Finn Hudson!"

"The name sounds a little familiar," I said. "But no, I don't think I know a Finn Hudson."

**Sorry this chapter is shorter; I'm trying to build suspense!**


	6. Don't Go Down Without A Fight

_Chapter Five_

_Quinn's POV_

After a while of me throwing names out to Rachel for her to remember, the doctors came up with a better solution. I'd say someone's name and Rachel would try to describe them, or I'd show her a picture of someone, and she'd have to say their name. We'd been at it for about an hour with no such luck.

"I just don't know any of these people!" Rachel said to me. "I don't even know _your_ name! Why are you even doing this anyway? W-who are you?"

"My name's Quinn, I told you that before." I sighed, "And I'm your best friend. We weren't always friends, but then we both joined Glee club and became friends."

"W-what's Glee club?"

"You don't remember what Glee club is?"

"No!" Rachel yelled. "I'm starting to think you have the wrong person! Maybe you've mistaken me for a different Rachel. Rachel _is_ a pretty common name…"

"No, Rach!" My voice raised a little, but the doctors said not to yell at her. It was kind of hard not to, though. She was finally out of a coma, when the doctors told us that she might not wake up, and now she can't remember _anything_. But worst of all, just because she's awake it doesn't mean that her survival rate is any better. "Rachel, what did I say my name was?"

"Umm…" Rachel paused. "It starts with a 'T' right?"

"No, it doesn't start with a 'T'."

"Umm…c-can you give me the first letter?"

"'Q'"

"Oh now I remember, it's _Quinn_, right?"

"That's right!" I said. Well, at least she knows my name now. That's progress, I guess. "Let's try the picture exercise again." I said, and flipped through pages of a yearbook. I had my yearbook for the pictures in addition to photos that everyone had found and forked over. I found a picture of me and Puck, and folded back me, so it was just Puck.

"Hey," A third voice said. I looked up and saw that Finn had walked into the room. "Hi, Rachel." He said, turning to Rachel. "How are you doing?"

"Um, okay, I guess." Rachel whispered, and then looked at me as if saying: _Who is he? _

"Good," Finn said. He then turned to me. "Quinnie," He said. "You've been with her for hours. Go eat. I can stay in here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Finn paused. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"O-okay…" I then turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I'm going to leave now, but this is Finn. He's gonna take care of you like I did, okay?" I said, walking out of the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

Even though I have no idea who this guy is, how could I say no to a really hot guy walking into my room? I may not remember anything, but I'm not an idiot! We basically did the same exercises I did with… …oh, what was her name again? You know, that blonde girl? I think her name starts with a 'T' or a 'Q' or something.

"Okay Rachel," The guy said, reading off names. "Do you remember the name…?" He paused, scrolling down the list that the doctors gave him. "Do you remember Jesse St. James?"

"Uh, no…no idea at all."

"Okay, good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, good. I'm glad you don't remember him."

"Why?"

"He, uh," He paused. "He was really, really mean to you. I-I'll tell you about it later."

"You know that girl that was just in here?" I asked.

"Yeah…?"

"What was her name again?"

"Quinn."

"Right, right…That was on the tip of my tongue…"

"Okay," The guy said, picking up another picture. "Do you remember this person?" The picture showed a guy with brown hair and glasses. He was also in a wheelchair.

"Um…" I stopped to think, and then sighed. "N-no. I don't remember anything."

"That's okay, you'll remember eventually."

"Hey, uh," I stopped to try to remember this guy's name, but I couldn't. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Finn." He laughed.

"_Finn_," I said. "Why is everyone being so nice to me? I mean, I can't even _remember _any of you, and you're all acting like we're family…"

"That's just it, Rachel," 'Finn' said. "We _are_ kind of like a family. We're a team. And you're part of our family, our team…and family doesn't let family not remember anything. Don't worry, you'll come out of this."

"You really think so? F-Finn, am I going to die?"

"No!" he said. "Don't you ever think that way! You are _not _going to die!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry doesn't go down without a fight."


	7. Keep Holding On

**Thanks to everyone who even looked twice at this little story. To anyone who added it to anything: Thanks a lot! You're awesome! And to anyone who reviewed: you are the reason I keep writing! Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Six_

_Finn's POV_

A hospital is arguably one of the safest places in the world. If that is true, then why do people die in hospitals every single day? Well, I'll tell you…because sometimes there's just nothing more you can do. But sometimes…sometimes you just have to hope and you have to pray, because in reality, there is nothing that _you _can do.

"Rachel," I whispered. "Do you remember my name?"

"Yeah," she said happily. "You're Finn. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Th-that's right! You're starting to remember names now, that's really good progress!"

I lied bitterly through my teeth, trying to sound happy. The doctors said that Rachel wasn't getting any better, and they said that it's possible that she might go into a coma again. Her brain took a lot of damage and right now they weren't sure if they could operate or not. But…she can remember my name now! That _has _to be progress!

"Okay, Rachel," I said. "Do you remember the name…Quinn Fabray?" I used Quinn's name because she was the last person to be in here with her before me.

"Umm…" Rachel paused. "L-let me think…" There was another pause, this time longer. "Umm…she was that blonde cheerleader who was just in here, right?" Rachel asked, unsure.

"That's right! Rachel that's so great!" I yelled out ecstatically. That _has _to be progress! She _must _be getting better! She just remembered who Quinn was, and she couldn't remember her yesterday! That _is _progress…right?

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I got up from where I was sitting at the end of Rachel's hospital bed to open it. Mr. Shu and Shelby Corcoran appeared in the doorway. Poor Shelby…she just had no idea how to react to something like this...and I don't blame her.

"How's she doing, Finn?" Mr. Shu asked me.

"Better!" I exclaimed. "She's remembering certain names now. That must be _some _kind of progress!"

"Well," Mr. Shuster paused. "We can only hope." The two of them walked in, standing on the sides of Rachel's bed. I sat back down at the edge of her uncomfortable-looking hospital bed.

"Hi, Rachel. D-do you remember me?" Mr. Shu said softly. "It's okay if you don't…"

"Sorry, but I'm not really sure who you are…" Rachel replied.

"That's okay! I'm Mr. Shuster, you're teacher at school." He paused, and then added happily: "I'd hope I'm you're favorite teacher."

"Well, since you're the only teacher I know, I guess you _are_ my favorite!" Rachel laughed.

"Don't worry, Rach, he _is _your favorite teacher, he's everyone's favorite." I smiled. Mr. Shu was really being great through all of this.

"And Rachel, this is Shelby," Mr. Shu gestured to Shelby, who was standing behind him. "She's your…" he stopped, not really sure what to say.

"I-I'm your mom, Rachel." Shelby smiled big, a show face if I've ever seen one.

"Oh!" Rachel jumped. "I'm sorry I don't remember you! A-are we close?"

"U-Uh…" Shelby paused, and then replied: "Y-yes, we're very close, actually. We have a _really_ great mother-daughter relationship!"

After she said that, Mr. Shu squinted his eyes and just looked at her, opened his mouth and then closed it again. I looked at Shelby with the same expression Mr. Shuster had. What was she doing, lying to Rachel like that? But then again, how could she tell Rachel that they _didn't_ have a good relationship? How could she lie, but how could she tell her the truth?

Shelby and Mr. Shuster left, and then Quinn walked in, followed by Puck. Where ever Quinn went, Puck would follow like a lost little puppy dog.

"Hey Rach," Puck said. "Is your brain better yet?" He laughed.

"How is she doing, Finn?" Quinn asked me as Puck kept Rachel talking.

"Better," I said. "She remembered who you are when I asked her if she remembered your name…well; she remembered that you're a blonde cheerleader who is friends with her…"

"At least she didn't confuse me with Brittany!" Quinn giggled. "But that's good! T-that has to be progress! She just has to keep holding on and…and maybe she'll get totally better without them having to operate. Then she'd be better faster, right?"

"I-I don't know…and the doctors said…"

"What?" Quinn asked. "What'd they say?"

"It doesn't look good, Quinnie…"

"I've been praying for her. Did you know that hospitals have a little church on the first floor? I just said a Decade of the Rosary." Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel. In all honesty, she looked awful. She just looked so…_broken_.

"C-can I come pray with you, Quinn?"

"Yeah," Quinn said softly. "She could use every pray we have."


	8. The Five Stages of Grief

**Sorry this chapter is shorter; I'm trying to build suspense. Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers, you guys rock!**

_Chapter Seven_

_Quinn's POV_

They say that there are five stages of grief. The five stages are known to the world as: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and then finally, acceptance.

It seems to me that everyone here is caught in at least one of these five stages. Every single one of us was in denial for a while, but now that stage is pretty much over. I think I may be caught in stage three: bargaining…and Finn has moved from stage one: denial into stage two: anger.

Yes, he was full of anger without a doubt in my mind.

"I just don't understand it!" Finn yelled, kicking a chair.

"Finn, be quite!" I whispered to him heatedly. "Rachel's sleeping!"

All eleven of us, the New Directions, were sitting in Rachel's hospital room. We were talking to her and trying to get her to remember things, but after a while the doctors told us to leave. They took out bulky clipboards with medical stuff written down in them and got out big needles which made me flinch. Once they let us back into her room, Rachel was sleeping, not making a peep. It was almost like she wasn't even in the room at all.

"What don't you understand, Finn?"

"I just don't get why someone would want Rachel…" He hesitated, gulped, and then whispered: "…_dead_." There were a few gasps, and a chorus of groans around the room.

"Wait," Puck spoke up. "Why do you assume whoever was driving that car wanted Rachel dead?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Finn said sarcastically. "Maybe because they hit her?"

"No, I mean…" Puck said, standing up and waking over to Rachel's sleeping body. "Look at her! She didn't die, did she? How do you know whoever hit her wanted her _dead_? Maybe they didn't. Maybe they just wanted her memory erased. They probably didn't want her _dead_ or they would have flattened her like a pancake! They just wanted her out of the way…"

"W-why d-do you th-think that, P-Puck?" Tina asked, stuttering.

"I watch a lot of cop shows."

"Puck's right." Mike and Matt both said.

"Yeah," Artie said. "Take it from someone who _was_ in a car crash." Tina walked over to Artie after he said that, and held his hand.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Finn said.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"Find who did this and make them rot in jail the rest of their pathetic little lives!"

**Again, I ask for forgiveness because this chapter is so short! But I really like making suspense and cliffhangers so there you go. Who do **_**you**_** think was behind the wheel of the car? I'd like to hear who your guesses are, and if you guess correct, I'll let you know! Thanks again! **


	9. The Suspect List

**Okay just some quick important notes here: **

**1.** My last update had gotten me the most reviews for any chapter in this story so far! Thank you!

**2. **I got a review asking about Rachel's dads. Well, there are not going to be in this story just because I know absolutely nothing about them, and I didn't want to mess this fic up by not writing them well. Other then mess this up; I'll just not mention them.

**3.** I may have a new AU Finchel fic in the works. If you are interested, let me know!

**Thanks and enjoy! **

_Chapter Eight_

_Rachel's POV_

Just to clarify for everyone, just because I can't remember anything doesn't mean I'm stupid. I can tell that… … …What's that tall guy's name again? It starts with an 'F' right? Anyway, that guy and the blonde girl and the guy with the mohawk keep writing down names of people-name which I have no idea who they belong to-and trying to find out what car they drive.

I guess I should be grateful that they're trying to find out who caused my accident-yes, I know about the accident. Somebody haphazardly hit me with their car, that's all I can remember. I remember standing in a parking lot and then getting hit from behind by a nondescript black car. I can't remember anything before or after that until waking up in the hospital.

But like I said, I guess I should be thankful to them, but I can't help them, and I wish I could! They keep asking me if I remember a license plate number, or a face behind the wheel, or anything but I just…_don't_!

Eventually, I woke up from whatever medically-induced sleep I was in. I felt like I had just been crushed by a steamroller…well, I got run over by a car so that was pretty close! But seriously, I just feel so…_bad_. I'm almost _used _to being in physical pain now, like it's a totally normal thing. That can't be good, can it? Sometimes I wonder if this pure _pain_ will ever really end…

"Rachel?" Someone whispered, knocking on my door and then walking in. It was that tall guy whose name starts with an 'F'. Oh shoot, what's his name? Think Rachel, think! Uh…

"It's me, Finn. Can I come in?" He asked. Thank God he said his name! _Finn_. I thought._ Why didn't I think of that myself?_ I felt like slapping myself across the face. Note to self: Remember '_Finn_' as the really tall, cute guy…

"Of course you can come in." I responded. Now he's gonna ask me if I can remember anything about the accident. Ready, watch! Or, uh, read!

"So Rach, I was thinking," _Finn_ started, walking over to me. "C-can you just tell _what _you remember? Maybe talking it through will help!" He smiled at me. I like his smile.

"Well," I started to say. I didn't have the strength to argue with that smile. "I was in a parking lot, I don't remember where, and I don't remember why. Then suddenly, I was on the ground, and I was hurting so, so bad..."

"That's all you can remember? Nothing before that at all?"

"N-not at the moment, Finn."

Finn looked like he was pushing back tears: "D-do you remember who I am at all? D-do you r-remember how you know me?"

"I-I…" I stammered, and racked my brain. I couldn't remember him at all, but his name sounded familiar to me. So, I answered as positively as I could. "Y-your name is really familiar to me." I smiled, hoping that would help.

Finn took my hand and said: "One day, one day _soon_, you're gonna remember again. You'll come out of this, and you'll remember all of the memories we have together."

I couldn't possibly respond to that. I tried to…I _wanted _to, but I just couldn't. Then the kid with the mohawk and the blonde cheerleader girl walked in. They looked at me and it looked like they were chocking back tears. The blonde girl half-smiled and whispered something about going bowling after this to the mohawk kid. Why did she want to go bowling? That's kinda random…

"Hi, Rachel!" The blonde girl said, putting on a happy face. "Do you remember my name?" _Shoot_. I thought really hard and came up with two possibilities: Quinn and Brittany. I took a shot in the dark and went with Quinn.

"You're Quinn, right?"

"Right! And this is Puck, right?" She asked me.

"Right!" I agreed even though I didn't remember that until now.

"So, Rachel…" Puck said. "Finn, Quinn, and I were wondering if you could take a look at this list. Tell us if any names jump out at you, okay?"

"Okay…" I responded, and then I was presented with a piece of loose-leaf paper, ripped out of a note book. On the top in big, bold letters, it read:

_**Suspects**_

The actual list was a bunch of all different kinds of handwriting, with all different names on it. It looked like this:

Jesse

Karofsky

Rumba

Andrea

Azimio

Jacob JewFro…?

Jesse

Andrea

Jesse

Jesse

Jesse

_Jesse_

_**Jesse St. Stupid!**_


	10. The Interrogation

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews I got last update! Thanks to everyone who added this little story to anything too! I can't thank you guys enough! Thanks, enjoy!**

_Chapter Nine_

_Quinn's POV_

"Um, Finn, I still don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Oh c'mon Quinn! What about _justice_?"

"Maybe we should just go back to school and leave this to the cops…"

"And what have they done so far?"

"Uh…uh…nothing…?"

"Right, _nothing_ and I will _not_ sit idly by anymore!"

"But Finn, breaking and entering? Really? _Really_?"

"We didn't _break _anything…_yet_."

"I'm _totally _loving this! Let's break some stuff, like, right now!"

"Not helping, Puck!"

"Sorry…"

Oh, hi there! I should probably explain all that dialogue, shouldn't I? Well, right now Puck, Finn and I-I am _so _being held against my will right now!-broke into Carmel High School because most of the people on the suspect list-cough Jesse cough Andrea cough-are here.

You see, Finn wants justice while Puck just wants to break things with his baseball bat. As for me, I want justice for Rachel almost as much as Finn, but I don't really think this is the best idea…maybe we should leave this to the cops…

"Okay, we're in!" Finn exclaimed, unlocking the auditorium door with a paperclip.

"Dude, you unlocked a door with a _paperclip_?" Puck asked, and Finn nodded. "School's are so unsecured these days!"

"Shhh!" Both Finn and I hissed, with our finger to our lips. "They're practicing! They can't know that we're here!" Finn whisper-screamed.

"I'm still against this!" I whisper-screamed.

"_Shhh_!" Both boys jeered.

"Quinn, calm down. It's fine." Finn murmured.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "We're sneaking in to investigate. It's not like we're nuking the place or something!"

"I still don't think-"

"_Shhh_!"

So, yes, I admit it. With God as my witness, I admit that we snuck into a Vocal Adrenaline practice, but it had nothing to do with Glee club.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

The three of us waited in the back of the Carmel High School auditorium, secretly watching and waiting for the right moment. Vocal Adrenaline was good, really good actually, but right now that didn't matter to me. It did not matter to me; and it did not matter to any one of the New Directions. _Not at all_.

That's when we saw Shelby walking over to a different door, getting ready to leave. That very moment is when an idea struck in my mind.

What about _Shelby_?

"Quinn, Puck," I whispered. "I have a new name to add to the list."

"Who?" Puck asked.

I looked in Shelby's direction.

"Wh-" Quinn gasped, not finishing her words as she remembered to whisper. "What? No! _No_! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_!"

"Why not?"

"Because Shelby is Rachel's _mom_ and close or not close, moms don't put their daughters in _comas_! They just _don't_."

"But think about it. Shelby lied to Rachel when she came to visit her. It'd be like a win-win. She'd get her daughter back and her Glee club would win…"

"But Quinn _does_ have a point." Puck said. "Would _your_ mom be able to physically run you over with a car?" As Puck said this, Shelby walked out, telling the rest of VA to hang up their costumes and go home.

"No, probably not. You're right. Let's just stick to the original plan."

So once Jesse St. Stupid and the rest of his little show dogs were done prancing around on stage, we knew it was time to make our move.

Let the interrogation began.

"Hey! Mr. forth Jonas Brother!" I yelled out as we started walking to the front of the room. Jesse turned around. "Yeah that's right; I'm talkin' to you!"

"Ooh, okay…maybe you should watch your mouth Justin Bieber."

There was a chorus-_literally_-of "_Oooooooh_!" and "Epic _burn_!" But that didn't stop me.

"I think we both know you have a bad case of Bieber Fever."

"Then I'll sneeze on you and maybe you'll get lucky and some of my talent will be contagious…do you even know what _contagious _means?"

"Hey, do you know what the symptoms are for Bieber Fever? Because, like, baby, baby, baby, oh, if one of them is being an idiot then you've got it _bad_."

"Oh no, maybe I cough it from _you _then!"

"No, wait, I think one of the symptoms was hitting our female lead with a car…you know Rachel Berry, right? Oh yeah, I forgot, you were the guy who broke her heart."

"Wait…" Jesse stopped. "What?"

"But breaking her heart wasn't enough for you, was it?" I wasn't letting up. "You had to break her bones, too."

"Wait; You think _I _did this to Rachel?"

"I _know _you did! _Just admit it_!"

And that's when the punches started flying…


	11. Just Keep Fighting

**So how'd you like how that last chapter ended? Finn VS Jesse in a fistfight! :) I don't know about you guys, but I'd pay good money for a front row seat to watch that go down! Thanks again for all of your support in the form of reviews and adding this story to anything! Remember: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)**

_Chapter Ten_

_Rachel's POV_

I was just so…_tired_. I was so completely and utterly _tired_. I was in pain non-stop, but I was used to that by now. This was…different. It was something totally different from the pain I was now always in. I was just so, so _exhausted_...and…and…_sleepy_. I could barley find the strength to open my eyes, let alone talk to anyone. After about another minute or so, I fell into another medically-induced sleep, only this time it was far heavier and deeper.

Even though I was sleeping, I could still hear what everyone was saying, and this time I could make out the voices. The doctors and nurses were in and out of my room throughout the day, and if I had a visitor, they said it was a good idea to talk to me.

The twelve people who have been here the whole time came throughout the day.

Quinn came by first: "Hey Rach. I-It's me, Q-Quinn. The doctors said that we should try talking to you. So…that's what I'm doing. I miss you, Rach. We miss you. You might not remember now, but…you were-you _are_-a really great friend to all of us. You were-_are_-super fun to be around and made everything better for us. Look Rach, the doctors said…" she stopped and started to softly cry. "…you know what, it doesn't matter what the doctors said! You _are_ going to come out of this! You _are_! Just keep fighting. Can you do that for me? P-please?" She was crying more now. "P-please don't stop fighting Rachel! Just keep fighting!" She grabbed my hand and whispered again: "just keep fighting."

Puck was right after Quinn: "Hey Berry. It's Puck. Look, I know this is tough for you and I know you're hurting, but please just keep fighting. Those doctors…they don't know you, but we do. We know you're a stubborn fighter, and you don't give up. You show those doctors! You prove them wrong! Please, Berry. Prove them wrong!"

Tina: "Hey R-Rachel. It's m-me Tina. I-I d-don't r-really know w-what to say. B-but…" She paused. "I-I can't loose one of my best friends. W-we c-can't loose you. Don't g-give up. Y-you've never g-given up b-before. D-don't start now."

Artie: "Hi Rachel. It's Artie. Can you hear me? I-I hope you can. I know what it's like to be in a car crash. I know what it's like to feel like you're loosing the fight, but Rachel, I _never _had to fight as hard as you are right now. I applaud you for that, but don't stop here. Keep fighting Rachel! We need you too!"

Santana: "Hey Berry. It's…it's Santana. Look, I know we were never really _friends_, but in all honesty, you're not half-bad, Berry. I'm sorry we weren't friends. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more. I hope this helps make up for it. I hope you keep fighting, you little (insert swear word of choice here)! You show them!"

Brittany: "Rachel, why are you sleeping? You need to wake up so I can talk to you!" Then she pinched my hand as if it would wake me up. "Why aren't you waking up? San was talking to you and she told me to talk to you, but you're sleeping! It's not even bedtime yet!" Then Santana explained everything that was happening in Brittany-terms. After Santana was done putting all this into plain words, Britt said: "Santana said that the doctors said that your brain is sick. I hope you're brain feels better soon!"

Kurt: "Hello, Rachel. Wow, it sure is different talking to you when you _aren't _going to talk back. Look, we can't loose _you_. That'd just ruin everything now wouldn't it? I can't even start to imagine what kinds of pain you are in, but if-_when_-you make it through this; I promise to take you to a day-spa!"

Mercedes: "Hey Rach. Look, I'm just gonna cut to it: it doesn't look good for you Rachel, and I'm sure you know that by everything you've been going through. Don't you dare give up, Rachel Berry! Rachel Berry does _not _give up! Don't start now! I'll see you in Glee club once you're all fixed up again."

Mike: "Hi Rachel…it's Mike. M-Mike Chang. I know I don't talk much. I probably should fix that, right? I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better. You seem pretty awesome. Finn sure thinks so. Thanks for everything you've done for me."

Matt: "Hey Rachel. This is Matt. Like my buddy Mike just said…we don't talk much. But I'm gonna start to change that. Sorry I didn't get to know you better. Sorry for all those times I slushied you."

Mr. Shu: "Hello Rachel, it's Mr. Shuster. We need you to really try your hardest to fight, okay? You've never given up before, so don't give up now. Okay? Can you do that me? Please?"

And there were unexpected visitors as well.

Jesse: "H-hi Rachel. I-it's Jesse. Look, you have every right to hate me. Then go ahead. Hate me. Hate me, hate me, and hate me! I deserve it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I just want you to know that I _did _love you. Keep fighting Rachel. I'll see you on Broadway one day."

Shelby: "Hi Rachel. T-this is Shelby. Look, I-I lied to you. We aren't close, I barley even know you…and for that, I will _always_ be sorry. I wish I could have known you better…and I want you to know that I love you. There was never one second that I didn't love you…I-I don't really know what else to say…I-I hope that says it all."

And the best was saved for last. Finn: "Hey Rach. It's Finn. Look, the doctors just told me that your survival rate is below 15% now. You probably don't remember, but when you were in that accident, you were hit from behind, and your head slammed into the car's dashboard. I didn't see it happen, but when I got there, there was glass everywhere, and you were bleeding from your head. The doctors think a shard of glass stabbed into your brain. That's why you're so tired. That's why you're hurting so bad. And now…and now it's affecting your heart, your breathing, and pulse…_everything_. They don't think you're going to make it, but they don't know you. I do. I more then know you. I _love_ you, and I know you are going to make it…"

He paused, grabbed my hand, and said:

"I _will_ find who did this to you and I _will _make them pay. I _will_! I promise you that, Rachel. I just beat up Jesse St. James because he's a main suspect. He could be telling the truth, or he could be lying. I promise I will make who ever did that pay. I love you. You probably don't remember but I told you that at Regionals, and then we song our hearts out. When I have more time in here, I'll sing you what we sung. I sing you our song. I love you. I need you, Rachel." He bent down and kissed my hand. "I love you."

At some un-godly hour of the dead night, I finally woke up. It really didn't make a difference if I was awake or not though, I could only open my eyes for about a minute at a time. I was so dizzy. I was so tired. I was so, so, so broken. I just wanted to it all to stop. After a while, I realized there was a piece of paper in my hand, all crinkled up. Eventually I found the strength to read bits of it at a time.

All together, the note looked like this:

_Rachel Berry,_

_Being behind that wheel was great and all, but this is much more fun. Watching you suffer like this-just icing on the cake! I only meant to get your memory erased, but if you die then, hey, bonus! Oh, and don't listen to everyone who told you to keep fighting. Why would you? You're in sooooo much pain! Just give up already! Oh, and don't worry about Finn. He'll never find out who I am. Once you're dead and gone, Glee club and all who inhabit it will be all mine! _


	12. Hello?

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much for all of your awesome reviews! Yes, I know I just updated to this, but my muse is really here right now. **

**On another subject: If any of you also read my fic **_**"Fallen Angel"**_** I'm sorry for not updating to that more quickly, but as you know the next update will be the end, and I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER YET! (Insert super sad face) :( **

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: this fic is going GREAT! YAY! So again, THANK YOU! **

_Chapter Eleven_

_Finn's POV_

Well, I think we're all having major deja-vu. I wasn't really sure what deja-vu meant, so I asked Kurt. He told me it means you feel like something has happened before. If that's true, then this is deja-vu, only we're missing one person.

All of us-minus Rachel, so _not _all of us-were huddled in Mr. Shu's living room. Quinn walked in with a stack of plates as she did before Regionals, and placed them on the table, next to a completely un-touched and really good smelling box of pizza.

If Quinn didn't realize beforehand, she would have slammed all of those perfectly good plates down on Mr. Shu's table, and broke them. She controlled her anger, but only just, kicking a pillow as she threw it off the chair she now sat on. Mr. Shu walked in from his kitchen and asked:

"No one wants any pizza?"

No one responded.

"Well, okay then. Welcome to the second annual New Directions set list nomination party! For the invitational coming up, I think we should-"

"What's the point Mr. Shuster?" Quinn cut him off. "It's just…not the same. What's the point?" she repeated.

"Oh come on…we can't…" Mr. Shuster started to say that, but then he stopped. Examining everyone's faces, he sighed. His face fell in that moment, and now it matched our faces. "Guys," he spoke softer now. "We can't act this way. What would Rachel say if she was here right now?"

"She'd say…" Puck started, but then he started laughing.

"She'd say we should pull our sorry selves together!" Quinn finished, now smiling also.

"Right!" Mr. Shu said with a half-smile. "So let's do that! What would Rachel do right now if she was here?"

"She'd fight for the ballad." I put in. "And she'd be suggesting songs for us to do. She'd totally kill us for being sad like this. She'd want us to be singing right now."

Everyone let out a little laugh.

"Exactly!" Mr. Shu interjected. "So let's not be sad, because that's not what Rachel would want. Like Finn said, she'd want us to be happy right now. She'd be so into this and so excited! Now, what about you guys?" Mr. Shu turned to Quinn, who was sitting right next to where he was standing. "Quinn, are you so excited?"

"No." she deadpanned. Puck gave her a look, and Quinn sighed and said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm so excited."

"Puck," Mr. Shuster called. "Are you so excited?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Shu! I am so excited!"

Mr. Shu now went around the room, calling out everyone's name and asking them if they were 'so excited'. After a while, he got to me.

"Finn," He said. "Are you so excited?"

"Well Mr. Shuster," I said. "If that's how Rachel would be, then it's how I'll be."

"Alright then, let's get started!" As he said that, everyone raised they're cups of soda in the air.

"To Rachel." I said.

"To Rachel!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finally, things started getting…okay. Then, okay became good, and good become better. Not totally better, but at least a little bit better. For the time that the party was going on, all of us seemed to forget that Rachel-_my _Rachel-was fighting for her life as we were "_celebrating_".

"Okay, now down to business." Mr. Shu said. "What songs should we do? We have to do two songs and a ballad for this invitational. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"We should totally do _My Life Would Suck Without You_. We haven't done anything with that number yet." Mercedes said.

"And _Proud Mary_ for sure." Artie said.

"Okay, everyone agrees with that? Comments, complaints, concerns?" Mr. Shu said, and everyone said either 'yeah,' 'awesome', 'totally' or 'cool with me'. "And what about the ballad? Any volunteers?"

"I think we should let Rachel do the ballad, Mr. Shu." I said. I really don't know why I said that, though. I just couldn't _not _say that. As soon as I was done with that sentence, everyone looked at me. Their stairs were…blank…blank and uncomforting, almost as if they were taking pity on me.

"F-Finn…" Quinn whispered to me and then she just shook her head, fixed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, and suddenly didn't have any intention to finish what she was saying.

Then, silence.

After a long period of complete silence, the phone rang. Mr. Shuster picked it up, saying hello. After less then thirty seconds of him pressing the phone to his ear, he gave it to me and said:

"Finn, it's for you." I took the phone and put it up against my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the telephone, but no one said anything. "Hello…?" I repeated, and still nothing. I repeated myself a third time, even louder: "HELLO?"

Finally, there was noise on the other end. But the noise was not words, it was someone breathing heavily…


	13. Rachel Berry Doesn't Give Up Ever

**Okay, first of all: WOW. 100 reviews? Really guys? You're all SO AWESOME! The first time I ever got 100 reviews was in my story **_**"Fallen Angel"**_**, and I cannot believe it has happened again, and with so few chapters, too! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**2****nd**** order of business: I'm going on a little family vacation for the weekend, which means no more updates until Monday. :( so when I get back home, I'll have a lot of updating to do, but I have a lot of summer work left to day too, and school starts in about two weeks…whatever, I can handle it! **

**So, hope this update keeps you hanging until at least Monday. Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Twelve _

_Rachel's POV_

As the next day turned to night, I still didn't stop thinking about that note. I had every minute of today to think about it, because I didn't have any visitors today. I knew that wasn't anything personal, though. The doctors wouldn't let anyone in…and I knew why. Like I said before, just because I can't remember anything doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know things are getting pretty bad for me right now.

I started to mentally dissect and cut apart the note: "_Being behind that wheel was great and all, but this is much more fun._" So I know whoever wrote that note was the same person who…hit me. "_Watching you suffer like this-just icing on the cake!_" So I know they're still around…and watching us. "_I only meant to get your memory erased, but if you die then, hey, bonus!_" So they want me out of the way for some reason.

"_Oh, and don't listen to everyone who told you to keep fighting. Why would you? You're in sooooo much pain! Just give up already!_" So they must have been listening when everyone was talking to me. "_Oh, and don't worry about Finn. He'll never find out who I am._" So they know Finn wants to find them out. "_Once you're dead and gone, Glee club and all who inhabit it will be all mine!_" And finally, that last part. So this is all somehow tied to Glee club…that means…I may not be the only one whoever did this is after…

I must have gotten pretty nervous and scared and anxious after dissecting that last part, because the heart monitor I was hooked up to started to beep like crazy. Then, Dr. Kent came sprinting into my room. He looked at me, and saw that it didn't look like I was in any different form of pain then I was already in.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He breathed out, catching his breath.

"You know the three people who came to see me when I woke up?" I whispered as best I could. "Are they here?"

"Yes, do you want to see them?"

"Yes, please."

"Well…I'm not supposed to let anyone in here…but I think I can make an exception, just this once." He winked at me, and I was totally out of energy once I breathed out:

"Thank you."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I asked, Finn, Quinn, and Puck entered my room. Their faces were concerned and uneasy. Finn's smile that I loved was just a distant memory, if I could remember it at all. I decided not to think about that, and centered my train of thought onto something else. I took in how this hospital room smelled like too-strong cleaning products and warm, soft blankets.

"What is it, Rachel?" Quinn asked in a very soft voice.

"I…" I wanted to explain everything about the note to them and fill them in on everything I had figured out, but I just didn't have the strength at all, I could barley get one word out. Instead, I handed Finn the note.

"Oh my God…" He mumbled as his eyes grew wide. Puck and Quinn both looked at the note now too, and Puck's eyes matched Finn's, while Quinn put a hand over her mouth and a tear escaped from her eye.

I tried to keep my eyes open to be able to look at them, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do anything. After a few more minutes of nothingness, I opened my eyes and Finn, Puck, and Quinn were re-reading the note over and over and over again.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered. "…h-has this person contacted you in any more ways than this?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Well, that's good." Puck said.

"But wait," Finn said. "Th-that phone call from last night…"

"You think it was the same person?" Quinn asked him.

"It must be…" Puck said. "Who else would it be?" And again, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Rach?" Quinn gasped, a bit alarmed. "Rachel? Rachel?" I wanted to say: _I'm okay, I'm okay, _but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes until about a minute or so later. It took every iota of energy and strength I had left, but I managed to whisper:

"What exactly happened to me?"

The three people standing over me exchanged glances.

"Well," Finn whispered. "I told you some of it yesterday…but you were sleeping…"

"I heard you." I whispered.

"I-I saw it happen, Rachel." Quinn mumbled. "I was at the end of the parking lot getting into my car, and you started walking to your car…" She took a deep breath. "And then it all just…happened. A black car came speeding from its parking space one parking space row behind where you were standing. There was just no way for you to avoid it. You were hit from behind, your head slammed into the windshield…" She stopped, and started to quietly cry.

"When Finn and I got there," Puck said. "The ambulance had already arrived. Santana, Kurt and Quinn saw it happen, and called 9-1-1. Y-you were bleeding from your head. Th-the doctors think a piece of glass pierced into your brain. They got it out, but…" Puck couldn't continue, either.

"But like Puck said, it pierced your _brain_." Finn continued. "Like I said before, that's why you're so tired and in so much pain, and it's effecting your pulse and your breathing and your heart…"

He paused, trying not to cry. Finally, Finn said:

"I convinced the paramedics to let me ride in the ambulance with you. You lost a lot of blood and went into shock…" Now he was crying, too. "Please, Rachel, just fight this. Please, please…"

"I am _going _to fight this." I whispered lightly. "I _will_. I'm going to try, but I…" I closed my eyes and had to stop talking for another minute. "I-I just don't know if I can make it…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Finn yelled to me. "You _are _going to make it! Do you know why? Because you are Rachel Berry! Rachel Berry _doesn't _give up. _Ever_. And…and I won't let you! I won't let you die! You _are_ going to make it, because I love you!"

**Reviews are LOVE! :) **


	14. Confronting One Sue Sylvester

**I am back from vacation! It was fun but I had zero access to a computer the entire time I was away, hence no writing for two whole days! I swear I am addicted to writing, sometimes it feels like writing is just as important as the air I breathe. Thanks for your reviews and adding this story to anything! You guys are truly awesome! :) **

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Quinn's POV_

And here we were, back in the waiting room. It felt like we were all walking in a big circle…walking, but going no where. Or maybe it would be better to use Mr. Shuster's words: _It's like they've all walked a thousand miles just to be punched in the stomach. _Yeah, yeah it was kind of like that. And right now, sitting in the waiting room _yet again_, it was _a lot _like that.

I sat there in a quite uncomfortable green chair, as everyone was gathered around this excessively uncontaminated room…it was just too much. But you know what? I don't think anyone here was planning on giving up hope anytime soon. Finn certainly wasn't. Puck certainly wasn't. I certainly wasn't…

"Quinn?" a voice said. I jumped, taken out of my wandering mind. I looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Puck. "Come on," He said. "Finn wants to talk to us in the hallway."

"O-okay." I rubbed my eyes. Was I asleep or something? Maybe my mind just wandered a bit too far…it _has _happened before. Puck took my hand, powerfully pulling me off the roughly uncomfortable jade-colored chair and up to my feet. When we got to the hallway, Finn was there, re-reading the note yet again.

"Guys," Finn said, looking from the tattered, crinkled up note to us. "I…I don't think we can do this alone."

"Finally you realize!" I tried to cheer him up.

"But I'm serious," Finn mumbled. His tone was somber, his eyes were unblinking. "This note…" He paused, squeezing the paper tightly in his hand that was now a fist. "W-what if this is just the beginning? W-what if…" He stopped himself, not wanting to fill in yet another 'what if'.

"You're right," Puck said. "We should tell someone."

"But that's just it," Finn countered. "Who?"

"Maybe Mr. Shu?" I suggested. "He's been here the whole time, and we all trust him…"

"Yeah, I think we should tell him." Finn said. "Quinn, would you get Mr. Shuster to come in here?"

"S-sure." I answered, and walked back into the waiting room. I saw Mr. Shu standing there, talking to a doctor. As the doctor left, he had tears in his eyes. My first thought after seeing that was: _Oh My God…_ and I felt compelled to ask what was wrong. But right now, I just didn't think I could take it. "M-Mr. Shu?" I asked from behind him, making him turn around.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" He asked.

"C-can you come with me t-to the h-hallway?" I stuttered pitifully.

"Sure." He responded, and we were in the hallway again. Once we got there, Finn gave Mr. Shuster the note, not saying a word. He read it and his eyes were wide. I re-read it too, maybe out of a desperate attempt for everything to be better.

But no matter how many times we read it, each time, the note still read:

_Rachel Berry,_

_Being behind that wheel was great and all, but this is much more fun. Watching you suffer like this-just icing on the cake! I only meant to get your memory erased, but if you die then, hey, bonus! Oh, and don't listen to everyone who told you to keep fighting. Why would you? You're in sooooo much pain! Just give up already! Oh, and don't worry about Finn. He'll never find out who I am. Once you're dead and gone, Glee club and all who inhabit it will be all mine!_

It wasn't sadness that filled Mr. Shu's eyes. It wasn't even gloom. It was…anger…pure, untouched _anger_. Without making a peep, Mr. Shu grabbed the wrinkled up, ripped paper, and stormed out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Will's POV_

"…_Once you're dead and gone, Glee club and all who inhabit it will be all mine!_" That one line made the biggest difference in the world. One person came to my mind in that second: _Sue_. Sue Sylvester. I marched into her office and slammed the note down on her desk, without saying anything.

She looked at me, then after a few minutes she looked down at the note. She didn't read it, she just looked at it. Then she looked back at me, then down at the note again. Finally, she read it. I was expecting her to start cackling like a witch, but she didn't. Her eyes went wide in surprise. The look on her face wasn't a look of evil or satisfaction or even evil satisfaction, but it was a look of…_confusion_.

Bewilderment. Misunderstanding. Perplexity.

_Confusion_.

"You know, William," She finally spoke. "It has always been a dream of mine to crush your little sorry excuse for a Glee club into a million little sorry pieces, and I know that fact must make you think I'm a _bad person_, but ask yourself, William, what would the world be like for _me _if I didn't have your stupid club to ridicule every second of every day? It would be pretty boring, William. And one Sue Sylvester doesn't want to live in a boring world."

And with that, she got up and left…


	15. Texting

**I've kept you guys waiting longer than I should have and I'm sorry for that! I just got back from going back-to-school-shopping…ugh…**

**Oh, and I got the idea for parts of this chapter from the book series: **_Pretty Little Liars_** by Sara Shepard! Okay, on with the story!**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Finn's POV_

Okay, I'm pretty sure that there is a rule somewhere saying that what we are doing is wrong or illegal or…or…

"Quinn, what's another word for '_wrong_'?"

"'_Immoral_', Finn."

"Thanks."

So like I was saying, I'm pretty sure this is wrong or illegal or _immoral_ or something, but I really, _really _didn't care. After a while, we all had to go back to school. I just wanted to stay with Rachel, but _no_…I had to go to _school_…needless to say I'm really annoyed with my mom right now. But just because we're in school, it doesn't mean that we can't still investigate!

Once we got into school this morning, the first thing I did was find Puck. I ran over to his locker to find him talking to Quinn. Good, I wanted to find her after this.

"Hey, Puck!" I called. "Did you bring your baseball bat for baseball practice today?"

"Yeah,"

"Perfect!"

"Oh _no_!" Quinn moaned, then looking from me to Puck. "I don't think I want to know what you're doing…just leave me _out of it_!"

"So you'll help us?"

"_Did you just hear me_! ?"

"No…"

"…_whatever_…"

"Awesome! So you're both in!" I cheered.

"Against my better judgment, but yes…" Quinn muttered under her breath.

"I like the whole idea of baseball bats!" Puck applauded. "What are we gonna do? Do we get to knock people out! ?"

"Please say no…please say no…please say _no_…" Quinn chanted.

"Possibly. It depends."

"We're not doing anything against the law are we?" Quinn asked, biting her lip.

"Well, like I said, it depends…"

"_Awesome_!" Puck rooted.

For Quinn's response, she made her right hand collide with her face.

"Ugh…" She moaned. "I honestly _don't _want to know what it is so if we end up in a jail cell somewhere I can say that I had no idea what I was doing…"

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

"Finn, again, _did you just hear me_! ?"

"Again, no…"

"No comment."

"So, Finn, what _is _the plan?" Puck asked excitedly.

"Okay, so I was thinking, if we have to be at school, we might as well make use of it…and then I thought why don't we just interview people while we're here?"

"Then what are the baseball bats for?"

"That's how we tell if they're lying or not! We threaten with metal bats!"

"_Awe-some_!"

"Still no comment."

"Okay, so today at lunch, we'll go around interviewing. Just remember, _no one _is innocent! You're guilty until proven innocent!"

"I think you mean innocent until proven guilty, Finn."

"That too!"

"Well actually," Quinn said. "Santana, Kurt and I are all completely innocent. We saw it happen, remember?"

"Right. So we can skip Santana, Kurt and Quinn can skip herself…"

"Um, thanks…?"

"You're welcome, Quinnie!"

"You're an idiot, Finn."

"Thank you!"

Just then, Quinn's cell phone buzzed. She flipped it open and it said: _one new text message_. Quinn hit _READ_.

_Text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_Hey Q! Look, I know you don't want to be involved in this anyway, so why don't you just convince Finn and Puck to lay off, too? It's not like you'll ever find me! I'm just who you'd least expect me to be! But it's not like Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray would even TURN AROUND to see who's right behind you._

At that, Quinn turned around. No one was behind her. It was just her, Puck and I alone in the hallway…or _were_ we alone?

_But then again, why would you? You're Head Cheerio for crying out loud. You don't have to care about the little people…but now the little people are striking back! What right does __**Glee club **__have to make it big? Rachel Berry was just the beginning. I'll be watching…I've always been watching…_

**Sorry this is just a half-chapter I'm trying to build suspence! R & R please! :)**

**Please tell me if you want a clue or not as to who is behind everything. No one has guessed it yet! Also, this story could go one of two ways: One: Rachel could die, making everything worse before it gets kind of better or Two: Rachel could live, and have memory flashes after Finn sings **_Faithfully _**to her, then and only then things get better. Right now it's a toss up over which I'll do...so it'd be awesome if you guys could vote! Yeah, I'm from America, I love voting! :) So...vote people vote! And reviews would be awesome!**


	16. You'll Never Take Us Alive!

**Okay, the last time I updating I asked you guys to vote which you liked better out of two different ways that I could make this story go, and it was unanimous! The second option won, and if you don't remember what that is, then look back to the Author's Note at the end of my last update, because I don't feel like typing it all out again.**

**Also: I must thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of the great reviews! I've never gotten so many before, and nothing makes me feel better than that! So…THANKS! **

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Quinn's POV_

Off the record, I'd just like to say that even though I think Finn is going about this all the wrong way, I still think it's sweet how much he wants justice for Rachel. On the record, I AM BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON! Like I said before, I am _not_, repeat _NOT_, going to end up in a smelly, scary, cold jail cell with the idiots I call my friends.

Remember that creepy text message I got before? At first I was flipping out but then Puck told me that if anyone ever tried to hurt me he would pound them into a quivering pulp. After he said that, Finn's face fell. I know he probably would have said that to Rachel…but look what happened…

Not dwelling on it, I shuffled from class to class in the drone of the daily school routine. At Glee club practice, we rehearsed for the upcoming invitational. We did _My Life Would Suck Without You _followed by _Proud Mary_. Then it was time to rehearse the ballad, and no one said or did anything.

"Quinn," Mr. Shuster said. "Have you done a ballad yet?"

"I…I…" My mouth went suddenly dry. "N-no."

"Well, I think it's time that you do one." He gestured for me to get up in front of everyone and sing. What was I supposed to do? I went blank, but Puck smiled at me, and then I knew just what to sing: _Misguided Ghosts _by Paramore, one of my favorite bands.

"_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try to follow me  
'cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here that I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes_

And run  
From them  
With no direction  
Run from them, from them  
With no direction

I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no road  
In fact they follow you  
And we just go in circles  
Now I'm told that this life  
And pain is just a simple compromise

_Someone try to classify,  
A broken heart and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on_."

So run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not  
Useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one role  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles

When I was done singing, I knew I had really made the right song choice. I think that song speaks a lot about confusion, and without others, we're just, well, misguided. And right now, all of us were a bit misguided, or at least, having trouble as we have to keep going. Everyone clapped, and that felt awesome. Now I can see why Rachel fights for so many solos!

"That was beautiful, Quinn." Mr. Shuster remarked. "Great job." I beamed. Man, what a _rush_!

It was now lunch time, and Finn, Puck and I did just what we said we'd do: go around interviewing. We tried to be all casual about it, but Finn just sort of…erupted…

"Where were you on the day of (whatever day the accident happened on)! ?" He practically screeched at Jacob B.I.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"YES YOU _DO!_" At that, JewFro was basically in tears. In a split second, he started running away yelling:

"_You'll never take us alive!_"


	17. LONTCOTSO!

**First off: Thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, **_**so**_** much for all for your reviews! Nothing gives me inspiration quite like they do! If you have any questions or ideas or anything, feel free to put them in reviews, too if you'd like. **

**And what else…oh yeah: **_**WARNING**_**: this chapter contains implications of Heaven and guardian angels. Okay, now here we go…**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Finn's POV_

"_GET JEWFRO!_"

As Jacob B.I. took off, full speed, Puck and I grabbed our rather heavy bats and started yelling and screeching things like that at the top of our lungs. Quinn followed behind us, as fast as a diminutive Quinn Fabray can possibly go. We pushed people out of our way, chasing the somehow speedy Jacob Jewfro all around the school.

It had gotten to the point where we had chased him outside, and in one, fluent motion, Jewfro hopped _into _the smelly, gross dumpster. Ironically, it was the same dumpster that Puck more often than not throws him into.

"I am just trash!" Jacob's voice yelled from the dumpster. "There is no Jacob here! There is _no _Jacob here!"

"Save it, nerd!" Puck yelled. Then he swung his bat at the dumpster, making a loud, echoing _CLANG! _Now Quinn had caught up to us, totally out of breath.

"Oh…_gasp_…my God!" Quinn breathed. "How did you…_gasp_…run that…_gasp_…fast?"

"We got Jewfro!" I told Quinn. She looked around and then asked:

"Where?"

There was a pounding noise from the inside of the smelly, rusty, metal bin.

"There is no Jacob in here!"

"Hi Jewfro!" Quinn said to the dumpster.

"Hello, Quinn Fabray." It said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"_Can it_!" Puck yelled to the dumpster, again hitting it with his baseball bat. There was a girlish '_eep!_' noise among the trash which made Quinn laugh.

"Jewfro," I said. "If I let you get out and you run away, with Quinn as our witness, Puck and I _will_ slam your brain out with our baseball bats, okay? So I'm going to let you get out, but don't think for _one second _that our guards are down! And if I let you out, you _will _tell me what you know! Get it?"

"Got it."

"_Good_."

I let Jacob get out of the dumpster, and he didn't even try to run away. Puck and I both raised our bats while Quinn stood between the two of us, dishing out her signature Quinn Fabray glare.

"What do you know?" I demanded. "Because I _know_ that you know something!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Jacob backed up against the dumpster with his hands raised up by his head, as if giving us the: '_don't shoot! Don't shoot!_'sign.

"Oh and by the way," Quinn added while still giving her glare. "All of this is _off _the record. I don't want to see any of this on your little blog, _got that_! ?"

"Y-yes." He almost squeaked. "I-I'll spill! I'll spill!"

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Jacob began:

"I'm not the one who was behind the wheel of the car. I would never do that Rachel! B-but I am working for the person who did it, and so is Lauren Scises…"

"The goth chick?" Puck asked.

"Affirmative. I-I am guilty to spying on you guys when you were talking to Rachel in the hospital. She told Lauren and I too spy, and then we told her everything, she wrote the note and I put it were Rachel would see it, and I sent Quinn the text message for her, too…"

"Wait," I commanded. "Who is _she_? Who are you working for?"

"I have said too much! We are known as the Legion of Nerds Taking Charge of the Social Order! WE ARE THE _L.O.N.T.C.O.T.S.O_!"

Then, Jewfro ran out of sight…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

Now all of the sudden, again I started to get the feeling that I had started roaming through nothingness. What was going on? I just didn't understand it! I wasn't dreaming, though. This is way too…_significant_ to be a dream. I felt like I was in a tunnel again, and behind me was only dimming, shady half-light. In front of me was a huge, welcoming white light…and I felt a sudden pull towards it, for some reason. Actually, I felt really, really…_marvelous_…I don't think I've ever felt so…so totally _faultless_ in my life.

Again, what in the world was going on? Then suddenly, a girl appeared in front of me. She looked exactly like me, only she looked…_perfect_. She was wearing a long white dress and had a sparkly, gold head-piece that looked like a twinkling headband.

"Rachel!" She cheered, as if we were best friends. She hugged me tightly like she was so happy to see me. "C'mon!" She called. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started running towards the white light ahead of us.

And…I didn't want to pull away.


	18. Faithfully

**Just wanted to let you guys know that you are so incredibly AMAZING! 200 reviews? Really? I still can't believe it! You guys are the reason why I update! THANK YOU! :)**

**Oh yeah, and also some ideas for this chapter were inspired by the **_Pretty Little Liars_** book series by Sara Shepard. And **_"Faithfully" _**doesn't belong to me, it belongs to **_"Journey"_**. Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Finn's POV_

Puck, Quinn and I were just about to chase after Jacob Jewfro again, when all of a sudden, Quinn's cell phone buzzed.

"Oh no, not again!" Quinn moaned as she looked at her cell phone's screen. It read: _One New Text Message_. Quinn hesitated, but then pressed _READ_.

The text message said:

_Text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_Hey Quinn! How are ya'? So…Jewfro spilled, did he? Whatever. I don't need him anyway! Oh, and by the way, have you seen a certain hospital patient lately? Because while you and Frankenteen and Hockey-Puck have been doing a little snooping into my business, I've been doing a little snooping into yours! What do you think I should wear to Rachel's funeral? Oh, you didn't hear? Rachel has about the same shot at living as Finn does of getting into an Ivey League school! So, if-or when-she kicks the bucket, what should I wear to her funeral? Should I go with black or…maybe I'll wear a shirt that says "I WON!" across it. That's right, Quinn Fabray, time is running out for our favorite little diva. See you at her funeral! I'll be the one in the "I WON!" t-shirt! :) _

The three of us stared at each other for one, long beat. After that, without saying a word, we all jumped into our cars and drove like we'd never drove before…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As soon as we got to the hospital, we didn't even talk to a doctor. The first thing we did was go into Rachel's room. She looked just like she did when she was in a coma…like she was sleeping. But now…she _wasn't _sleeping. The only difference was the heart monitor she was hooked up to was now going crazy.

Quinn knelt down on her knees right there and started praying. She was clutching her crucifix necklace so hard that there was an imprint of a cross in her palm. Puck said nothing, falling gravely silent. I wanted to scream. I wanted to _scream_! But…I couldn't. I walked up to Rachel and grabbed her hand. In a millisecond I knew what I had to do.

"_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"C'mon!" The girl said again, her hand gripped to my wrist, pulling me with her as she ran.

"W-wait!" I mumbled, making the radiant girl skid to an abrupt halt. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

"There it is again!" I said, turning around. I started looking through the dimming half-light that was behind me, looking for a trace of something…anything. "Finn?" I whispered under my breath.

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line _

_It's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

I looked back to the girl in front of me, and the look on her face looked…annoyed.

"You don't have time for this!" She said, and her voice echoed. I did a double-take, looking to the light ahead of me, and then back to the voice behind me. "You can't have both, Rachel." The girl said. "Pick one!"

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_ooooh through space and time (through space and time)_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

"You _don't _have time for this!" The girl repeated. "C'mon!" She grabbed my hand again and started to walk in the direction of the light. And didn't feel like I could pull away…but this time, it was…different.

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

"Wait!" I said, making her stop. "I-I can't go with you…I have to go back."

"Well, you're pretty far away now…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yes I'm _positive_!"

"Well," The girl said. "Judging by the state you were in, going back might be out of the question…"

"I can do it." I insisted. "I _have _too!"

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully_

_faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_


	19. What's Best For You Isn't Best For Me

**Sorry to have kept you guys waiting, school starts on Monday and I had to go to orientation yesterday. Tomorrow I'll be in New York City for the day (insert SUPER happy face!) so that means no updates. Again, thanks for all of your reviews and support, nothing keeps me updating more! Also, sorry for this chapter being shorter, but it just kind of had to be a shorter chapter…you'll understand when you read it! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Finn's POV_

For a second, I closed my eyes and everything was perfectly fine. In that one second, I could image that none of this ever happened. None of this ever happened, and Rachel was perfectly fine. She was not fighting for her life because some crazy whack-job who clearly should be institutionalized in our school hit her with a car.

"Rachel," I whispered. "I…I…"

I wanted to tell her not to give up, and to fight this, and get _live_, but then something occurred to me. For however long this has been going on now, she's been in _agony_. Maybe her body just couldn't take it any more. I would be selfish to ask her to come back here and live for me. I sighed and finally said:

"Rachel, there is nothing more on God's earth that I want then for you to stay here with me…but that might not be what _you _want. If there really is some huge, welcoming light in the sky, I'd ask you to turn around and run the heck away from it, but that might not be what's best for _you_. And that's really all I want, Rach. I want what's best for you, not me! So…if you need to run full speed into that huge, welcoming light in the sky, then do it! I won't be mad, I promise. I love you, and…and I just want you to be okay. Be okay, Rachel. Be okay."

That's when I broke down crying.

_**Blackness…**_

…

…

…

…

"_Finn_! Finn! Are you okay, can you hear me? Finn! ?" I heard Quinn scream. I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling in the hospital's waiting room. I blinked quickly, and I saw Quinn and Puck looming over me.

"Finn? C'mon man, _breathe_!" Puck pressed.

"W-what…?"

"You passed out!" Quinn yelled. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I _passed out_?"

"_Yeah_! Are you okay?"

"I-I think so…why'd I pass out?" I asked.

"How should we know?" Both Puck and Quinn said at the same time. "You were talking to Rachel and then…" _Bam! _At that a new thought hit me like a bullet.

"W-where's Rachel? D-did she wake up?"

"No, she's exactly how you left her…" Puck said. "Dude, what happened?"

"N-nothing…nothing happened."

"Well," Quinn said. "At least you're okay. The doctors told us that the only thing anyone can do for Rachel now is wait. They don't want anyone in the room with her, though." Ignoring Quinn's last sentence, I got up and opened the door to Rachel's hospital room.

"I really don't care what they want." I said, leaving Quinn and Puck speechless.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

I really can't explain to you perfectly what happened next, because it was all very confusing. For me, it was painful…but I wasn't thinking about that, at all. Suddenly, an excruciatingly bright flash of light met my eyes, and I could just make out Finn standing over me, crying.

"Hey, don't cry!" I whispered as best I could.

The look on Finn's face was priceless to say the least.

"Welcome back, Rachel."

And then, he kissed me, and I'd never felt more _perfect_.

**Review? :)**


	20. East Side Story

**Hello everyone! Okay, my muse is really here right now so I guess that's why I'm updating to this story so much. Thanks again for all of your awesome reviews! You guys are so totally amazing! It's all just kind of coming to me to right now, you know? **

**Oh and yesterday, we went into the city and saw **_West Side Story_** on Broadway! It was freakin' AMAZING! It's now my second favorite Broadway play, behind **_Wicked _**of course! :) Anyway, now I cannot stop thinking about Maria and Tony! Oh they are **_**SO CUTE!**_ **They're almost as cute as Rachel and Finn! :) Also, for the life of me I just cannot get the songs out of my head…so I put them on my Ipod! This chapter is very **_West Side Story_-**ish since I just saw the show a day ago.**

**One last thing before you read: my first day of school is Monday :( so starting then, expect less and slower updates. :( Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Finn's POV_

I stood there for a second, completely unsure what to do or say. This was all just happening so fast…it feels like the rug is being pulled from under me. But this time, it was for better, not worse. Quinn and Puck rushed into the room. Quinn was smiling and crying at the same time while it looked like Puck was happily befuddled. There were many beats of silence, until finally Quinn squeaked:

"_Rachel_! You're wake! We thought you were gonna die! Yay! You didn't die today!"

She then started jumping up and down while clapping her hands together. Rachel and I started laughing, and for one second-but only one second-life was good. Our happiness was oh-so rudely interrupted by doctors in blue scrubs rushing into the room.

"Okay you three need to leave-_now_!" Dr. Kent ordered.

"B-but…!"

"_No_!_ Now_!"

Puck, Quinn and I left, but not before Quinn gave out the dirtiest look that she ever gave out in her whole entire life…and now _that's_ saying something.

"I don't get it! How could he be unaffected by my glare? _Everyone _is affected by my glare! _Everyone_!"

"Quinn, I think your '_everyone_' just means everyone in high school…" Puck added with a grin. Quinn slapped his arm playfully.

"You're such a Lima Loser!" She giggled as Puck started chasing her down the hallway.

I was happy for them and all, but couldn't they be a little more…_considerate_? I mean, the girl I love just almost died and they're chasing each other down the hallway of an ICU? After that, I decided to call Mr. Shu, who was with the rest of the club. His phone rang for a long while; it had no specific ring tone, just the classic ringing noise. That made me remember something I did with Rachel…

_"Hey, Rach, you know you don't have a ring tone for your cell, right?"_

_"What?" She asked on the other end of the phone._

_"Well as I just called you just this very second," I started innocently. "Your phone just went RING RING RING! Don't you want to spice it up a bit?"_

_Rachel laughed: "Well, I don't know how to set a ring tone, unfortunately…"_

_"Oh my God…" I said dramatically. "I think I can help you there. When I get to your place I'll fix it for you. What do you want your ring tone to be?"_

_"Hmm…the only ring tone-worthy song I can think of is 'Faithfully'."_

_Then we both laughed._

"Hello?" Mr. Shu's voice asked at the other end.

"Oh…uh…" I choked, being forced out of the sweet memory. "M-Mr. Shuster, you and rest of the club should get down here, like now! Rachel woke up!"

"Really? That's great! We'll be right down. Thanks, Finn."

"No problem, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and then just waited there in silence. All those memories we have together-the memories I cherish-would she ever remember them? If she did, what it just be because I _told _her them, or would she ever cherish them with me again? And even worse…would we even ever get to make new memories to cherish? _Don't think that way! _I told myself. _Just…just take it one day at a time._

Now, Quinn and Puck casually appeared in front of me, both smiling and laughing with each other. They're looks straightened to serious once they saw me.

"You okay?" Quinn asked in her sweetie-pie voice.

"Y-yeah. It's all good." I responded to her, but I felt…shaken.

"Aw…" Quinn mock-smiled and heightened her sweetie-pie voice even more. "Does someone need a hug?"

"Yeah. From Rachel."

"Oh, Finn!" Quinn reached up and stood on her tip-toes. She did this so she could mess up my hair. "It's okay. Look at it this way, at least your relationship isn't boring!"

"Yeah!" Puck added. "I mean, _pshh! _Me and Quinn? _So _boring!" He smiled, trying to help. To Quinn though, it didn't come across that way.

"You…you think we're…_boring_?"

"No! No! I-I was just trying to help Finn!"

"I know!" Quinn giggled. "I was joking! See? Not boring!"

"Not boring." Puck echoed, pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Excuse me?" A third voice said. All three of us spun around. Dr. Kent was standing behind us, holding a bulky clipboard. "If you three want to see Rachel, you should come in now." In that second, my phone buzzed. The screen said: _One New Text Message_.

The text said:

_Text From: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_So, Sleeping Beauty woke up, did she? Whatever. I'll still get what I want! I have this all planned out, Finn Hudson; as you are just taking it one day at a time. You do know how West Side Story ends right? Tony dies, Finn. Maria is left heartbroken and suicidal. Think of this as a backwards West Side Story…like an East Side Story! Trust me, even if it is backwards, someone will die at the end…and just because your Maria lived another day doesn't mean that she'll continue too. Be afraid, Finn Hudson, be very afraid. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"Hey Rachel," Finn said. "D-do you remember me?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled big. "You're Finn, right?"

"That's right!" He jumped up. I looked at the other two people next to him.

"And you're Quinn and Puck, right? I can remember your names…but I don't remember…_you_." Finn stopped, and then grabbed my hand.

"It's okay. It's okay, because you're okay." Then he turned to Quinn and Puck. "Guys can you give us some time alone?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled. In another second, they both left.

"Rachel," Finn breathed. "I-I just…" Then he stopped, and put his hand on his head as if he had a migraine.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just…y-you're _alive_, Rachel. I thought I'd never see you again…"

"I heard you, you know."

"What?"

"I heard you singing. That's what convinced me to come back." He hugged me tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you heard me."

"Finn?" I asked. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"W-what are you to me? Are you my friend or my boyfriend or what?" He smiled at that and then chuckled.

"Let's just say that I'd do anything for you. I'd go to the end of the world and back for you. I love you."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, good. Because I love you, too."


	21. Vienna

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating in a while! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Thanks and Enjoy!**

_Chapter Twenty_

_Quinn's POV_

"_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day_

I had my left ear-phone in my ear and the right one out, falling on the floor. Out the window, the sun was setting in a beautiful explotion of pink, orange, yellow, and all different mixes of other colors too. The waiting room was all that any of us had been looking at for hours now...well all of us but Finn, who wouldn't leave Rachel's side. You see, it was late, and I was tired, so I thought it was the perfect time to zone out and forget everything to sweet sounds of Billy Joel.

_But you know that when the truth is told_  
_That you can get what you want_  
_Or you can just get old_  
_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_  
_When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

I was sitting on a red velvet chair's arm in the hospital waiting room, as the rest of the club started to shuffle in. Kurt, Artie and Tina were sitting on a small leather couch, and Britt, Santana, Matt, and Mike sat on a sofa opposite them. Mr. Shu was by the door, and Finn was still with Rachel. Without saying a word, Puck walked up to me and plopped down on my red chair, making me nearly fall off the arm.

"What are you listening to?" He asked. I gave him my right ear-phone.

_Slow down you're doing fine_  
_You can't be everything you want to be_  
_Before your time_  
_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight_

_Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right_

"_Vienna_? Really? Billy Joel's _Vienna_?"

"What did you expect? _Hannah Montana_?"

"Well, um…yeah…" He bit his lip nervously. I laughed and said:

"Well, she is on here too; I'm just not listening to her right now." Then we both laughed at the same time.

"I have to tell you something." We both said at the same time.

_You got your passion you got your pride_  
_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_  
_Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true_  
_When will you realize_  
_Vienna waits for you_

_Slow down you crazy child_  
_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_  
_It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two_  
_When will you realize..._  
_Vienna waits for you._

"Ladies first," Puck said.

"Well…I'm really…kind of…sort of…"

"Wait, is Cheerios captain Quinn Fabray…_afraid_?"

"No, no!" I covered. "I am not afraid…just…scared…"

"From the text messages?" I nodded.

"Yeah." Puck let out a sigh and said:

"Me too.".

_And you know that when the truth is told_  
_That you can get what you want_  
_Or you can just get old_  
_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_

_Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you_  
_When will you realize...Vienna waits for you."_

As the song ended, Puck and I looked at each other, our eyes met, both matching the crystal emotion which we somehow shared at this very moment.

"I…" Puck breathed. "I-I gotta go." He got up and walked into the hallway without another word.

"Hey!" I called after him. "Wait!" I grabbed his arm once we got into the hallway, and he turned around and looked me, saying nothing. And then, in another second, his lips met mine in one perfect harmony. When we both had pulled away we stood there silently, mesmerized.

One heartbeat…

Two heartbeats…

Three heartbeats…

"I…" Puck started to say, but he was oh-so rudely interrupted by my phone beeping.

"S-sorry…" I chocked, grabbing my phone. It read _One New Text Message_. I hesitated, thinking about not looking at it at all, but after stalling for a while, I hit _Read_.

It said:

_Text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER _

_Hello, Quinn Fabray. This is Jacob B.I. I no longer wish to be part of the L.O.N.T.C.O.T.S.O…but you see, she wishes to strike again. If you care about the safety of your friends and yourself, please meet me tomorrow. Bring your two football playing friends and meet me at the sanctum of stink. Like she said, she will stop at nothing, and you will never find her. But, you see, I am on the inside. I can help. Bring Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman with you, and be sure to come around the back, so she cannot see us. Remember: she is always watching. Be careful, you and any of your friends could easily be next._

_-Jewfro _


	22. Run Finn, Run

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the awesome reviews, and to anyone who added my story to anything! This story has gotten more reviews then I ever imagined! Check out my other stuff too, and maybe send a review or two! Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Quinn's POV_

I examined the wording on my new and beloved cell phone's tiny but adequate screen. I read it once…twice…three times…four…five, but each and every time I read it, it was the same. Puck leaned over my shoulder, and read the message many times, too. The wording of it was weird…it sounded like a nerd wrote it…like Jewfro really _did_ write it, and it wasn't '_she_' this time.

"_Whoa_…" Puck mouthed. "We gotta tell Finn!"

"Wait," I stepped in front of him. "This could be a trap."

"You think so?"

"I don't know…maybe…"

"It doesn't even say where to meet him, so we couldn't even if we wanted to."

"Well it says…_meet me at the sanctum of stink_. What the heck is _that _supposed to mean?"

"How should I know?" Puck shook his head. "But either way, we have to tell Finn that-"

"-Tell Finn what?" A new voice asked. Finn had walked out into the hallway and now was moving toward us. "What is it? What's going on?"

"I got another text message." I answered and showed him my phone.

The message still read:

_Text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER _

_Hello, Quinn Fabray. This is Jacob B.I. I no longer wish to be part of the L.O.N.T.C.O.T.S.O…but you see, she wishes to strike again. If you care about the safety of your friends and yourself, please meet me tomorrow. Bring your two football playing friends and meet me at the sanctum of stink. Like she said, she will stop at nothing, and you will never find her. But, you see, I am on the inside. I can help. Bring Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman with you, and be sure to come around the back, so she cannot see us. Remember: she is always watching. Be careful, you and any of your friends could easily be next._

_-Jewfro _

"It has to be a trap!" I stamped my foot. "There's no way we can go!"

"But we _have _to!" Finn countered. "Look, it says: _she wishes to strike again_. Rachel almost _died_, and you want to risk ignoring this?"

"Y-you're right, b-but…"

"No buts." Finn insisted. "We have to meet Jewfro tomorrow. But the problem is…where?"

"Hmm…" I paused, read the text again. "Well a 'sanctum' is like a chamber and…of stink…a chamber of stink…that'd be the dumpster right?"

"I guess." Puck shrugged. Suddenly, something vibrated. "It's my phone…" Puck sighed, taking his phone out his pocket. "Well, it was comin' sooner or later…" Without even hesitating, he hit _Read_.

_Text From: UNKNOWN NUMBER _

_Noah Puckerman…you should have known this was coming. Well, here it is. I know all of your secrets. I know all of your fears. I know all of your hopes. I know all of your dreams. I know all about you, Noah Puckerman…and it's not just you. It's you, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and all of your pathetic little singing and dancing buddies! Why? Because I've always been there, Noah Puckerman, I'm like a chameleon; I blend in. I blend in, and you can't see that I'm there…but I am. I always have been, and now it's time that I get some of the recognition I ought to have! And you know what? If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it by force. You saw what happened to your little friend…you could easily be next! I'll do what ever it takes! Count your lucky stars, Noah Puckerman…maybe I'll spare you…maybe…_

"Well that's not creepy or stalker-ish at all!" Puck nearly laughed. "I'm going to torch this weirdo's house when we find out who it is! _No one _talks to Puckzilla that way! _No one_!"

Puck didn't seem scared at all…he was just kind of ticked off at who ever sent the text message. He seemed like…like who ever this person was had just slapped him in the face, and he wanted to slap them right back…as soon as he possibly could. Then, my phone buzzed.

"Me too?" I asked. "That's weird." I took out my phone and saw that I had a new text message too. Not knowing what to expect, I hit: _Read_

_Text From: TRACING NUMBER…TRACING NUMBER…TRACING NUMBER…TRACING NUMBER…_

What? My phone could actually _trace _the number?

_NUMBER UNTRACABLE: PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER. _

I sighed, and looked down at the message.

_Hey Quinn! So I heard that Jewfro contacted you! Whatever he says, don't believe him. He's my puppet, remember? I know you know exactly what I mean._

"Wow that was surprisingly…short." I whispered. "There're usually longer then that…what happened to the long threatening messages?"

"Maybe '_she_' was all threatening-message-ed-out from the one she sent me…" Puck shrugged. Suddenly, Finn's phone beeped.

"Oh no!" He rolled his eyes and automatically pulled the message up.

It only said three words:

_Run Joey, Run._


	23. Because Of You

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and everything else! This is the most successful story I've written yet, and I have you to thank for it! So…THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Quinn's POV_

My head whirled as Puck and I shuffled out of Spanish class. Today was all a blur…I wasn't thinking about anything but confronting Jewfro after school today. I decided to take my mind off of it, and focus on my surroundings: The goth kids were slumping off in the hallway, the basketball players were passing their basketball, Mr. Shu yelled at them as he tried to get away from Suzy Pepper, the Cheerio-wannabes were gawking at my uniform _again_…it seemed like a totally normal day.

Only, it wasn't.

Finn had refused to expect the rather obvious fact that he had to spend another second away from Rachel's side, so he faked sick and is spending the day-yup you guessed it-at Rachel's side…which is_ totally_ unfair! He better show up later to confront Jewfro with us, or I'm _so _going to ruin him socially!

"You okay?" Puck's voice whispered to me as we walked.

"Me?"

"No, some random chick."

"I'm fine, Puck." I deadpanned. "Really, I'm totally fine." Really, I'm totally _not _fine!

"You sure?"

"Uh, duh."

"Okay." Puck shrugged. "Just makin' sure my girl's okay."

I liked that…_my girl_.

We arrived in the choir room after a while, and well…no one looked the same. Everyone looked like they were shaken and just…not themselves. I looked at Puck, who raised an eyebrow. Mr. Shuster, as always, was trying to a great extent to get rid of Suzy Pepper. As always, she followed him like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry, Suzy." Mr. Shuster said innocently. "But this is a _closed_ rehearsal. The only way you could get in here is if you joined Glee club." Suzy made no reply, and slumped off sadly. Mr. Shu, as he did every day, counted heads. "Where's Finn?"

"Oh, he's…" He had asked me to cover for him, but I was drawing a blank here.

"He's not in school today, Mr. Shuster; he's…he's…umm…" Puck tried too, but we both failed.

"He's with Rachel, isn't he?" Mr. Shu said, as if the fact was completely palpable.

"Umm…umm…" I stuttered. "W-why would you assume that?"

"Because it's kind of obvious," Everyone laughed at that.

"Okay, yeah, he is." I admitted. "But don't tell him I told you! He'll kill me!"

"My lips are sealed." Mr. Shu responded. "Okay guys, today we're going to-"

"Mr. Shuster!" A knew voice interrupted. Suzy Pepper skipped into the room. "I'd like to audition, please!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

"…And that, Rachel, is why you are my girlfriend." I concluded. I had just told Rachel everything…like, really everything, from why I joined Glee in the first place to why I'd like to punch Jesse St. James in the face.

"Wow." That was the only thing she said. "You seem so…sweet."

"Well, thank you." I said. "You _are _so sweet."

"So…the only reason we even met is because you were framed of having drugs in your locker?"

"That's right."

"Wow."

"And you know what else?"

"What?" She asked intriguingly.

"The only reason I do a lot of things is because of you!"

"Really?" She asked happily. "Like what?"

"Well, the only reason I ever watched _Funny Girl _is because of you! And…and the only reason I ever watched _The Way We Were_ is because of you! And you know what? That movie made me cry! I felt like an idiot crying in front of you, but that stupid movie was just so dang emotional that it made me us both cry! And…and I love Sour-Patch-Kids now because of you, and I go bowling way more now because of you, and…and…and the only reason I even know who Barbra Streisand _is _is all because of you! And…and-"

"_And_," Rachel interrupted. "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my whole life." I was about to lean in and kiss her, but just then my cell phone vibrated. Of course I had another text at this very moment…

"Give me a second, okay?" I asked Rachel as I pressed _Read_.

It said:

_Text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_Hello, Finn Hudson. Why aren't you at school today? You're so bad! Skipping school to hang out with your amnesiac girlfriend? Tsk, tsk, tsk! Oh yeah, and just for your information, your favorite little diva is on her possible deathbed because she wouldn't cooperate with me…and if you and your three little friends don't cooperate with me, she's going to seem like the lucky one. You got that? Your fate could be way, way worse. I'd be scared of me if I were you, you know. I'm more powerful then you thing I am. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME. But you know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them._

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I whispered to myself. Rachel looked at my phone from over my shoulder. I didn't realize that she'd be reading the text this whole time. Suddenly, she gasped, and her eyes went wide. "What's wrong, Rach? Should I get a doctor?"

"Oh my God…" She whispered. "Finn, I…I remember everything now."


	24. Everybody's Fine

**Okay so, you people probably want to slap me across the face for not updating sooner…sorry! I've been busy, okay! And…I'm sad! I failed a test today in World Geography, which is taught by my favorite teacher, and I'm usually pretty good in it…not as good as I am in Literature or Grammar, but still! And guess what else? I got an A+ on an Algebra One Test, and I suck at math! So for me, today was opposite day…**

**And also: I have an idea for a new story! If you're interested, tell me in your review or even PM me for some info or a sneak-peak! :) Thanks and enjoy!  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Quinn's POV_

"Well, I guess he's really not coming."

Puck's voice chimed next to me, as the two of us-_just _the two of us with no Finn in sight-stood there in the parking lot next to the big, smelly, green dumpster.

You see, the three of us were supposed to be finding the answers as to who the mysterious '_she_' is right about now, but we can't. Why? Because Finn _bailed_! So much for putting an end to this nightmare! What could be keeping him?

"I guess not. Should we just come back tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I guess so…" Puck shrugged. "It's not like him just to bail on us…maybe something's up. Should I try texting him?"

"Already tried that…" I sighed. "He's not responding!"

"You don't think…"

"What?"

"You don't think whoever this person is…did something, do you?"

"N-no!" I answered quickly. "No! And if Finn was…hurt, we'd hear about it, right? I mean we heard about Rachel!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Puck answered. "I guess your right…"

"Hey, don't worry!" I said, biting my lip. "I'm sure everything's fine!"

"Quinn! Puck!" A third voice yelled. I turned around and saw Kurt. "Quick! Emergency Glee club meeting in the auditorium!"

"Don't you mean the 'April Rhodes-'?"

"-Whatever! Just c'mon! Move, move, _move_!"

"And why are _you_ so pushy?" I asked him on our way there.

"It's um…kind of a secret…just _c'mon_!"

The three of us scrambled into the auditorium, passing not a lot of people as we went. This was probably just because it was after school hours. Once we arrived, everyone else was there, too. Everyone but our newest-and most unwanted-New Direction, Suzy Pepper.

"Because Rachel isn't present, I, Kurt Hummel, vice-president of New Directions officially call this meeting to order!"

"Who voted him vice-president?" I whispered to Puck. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Don't know." He whispered. "But why didn't I get to vote?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Now," Kurt started. "It has come to everyone's attention that one…how shall I say this...? One…_unnecessary_ member has somehow become part of New Directions. And…we need to take a stand. This can only bring the club down…so we need to get rid of the…_unnecessary drawback_ that is," Kurt paused, then whispered eerily: "_Suzy Pepper_. Who's with me? All in favor say '_I_'!"

"'_I_'!" Everyone said quickly and in tandem.

"Good, good…" Kurt said. "Now here's the bigger matter. Who should tell her she's out? And should we consult with our president?"

"I don't think we should bother Rachel…" I said.

"Yeah," Tina added.

"Couldn't that put her into Cardiac Arrest or something?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, she lost her memory, she doesn't have a heart problem!" Artie corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No Brittany!" We all said together.

"Oh."

"Wait," Artie said. "Where's Finn?"

"Good question!" I cut sharply. "Where _is _Finn?"

Then suddenly, the door opened, and Mr. Shuster walked in.

"Act like you have nothing to hide!" Kurt whisper-screamed as Mr. Shu walked towards us.

"Hey guys, what are you-"

"-Secret meeting, Mr. Shuster." Kurt said. "We…umm…"

"W-we heard that y-your birthday's coming up, and we…we…" I stuttered.

"W-we wanted to buy you a present!" Puck culminated.

"Yeah!" Everyone said to together.

"Oh, you guys don't have to-"

"-_Meeting Adjourned_!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs, as everyone scrambled out of the auditorium. I looked at Puck, took a breath, and whipped out my cell phone.

"M-Mr. Shu," I whispered when everyone but Puck and I were gone. "Remember that note we showed you a while ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," I said. "The same person has been sending Puck and Finn and I text messages…"

"Threatening ones…" Puck added in a whisper.

"Oh guys don't worry! While you're at school, we won't let anyone hurt you! And you're safe at home, so I'm sure this person just talks tough but won't follow up. Don't worry, you're fine."

"Okay, Mr. Shu…thanks."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Puck and I walked outside, ready to leave. Just then, my cell phone vibrated. I looked at Puck and said:

"You get it for me!" He took my phone and saw the message. It read:

_Text From: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_You told. _

_You're next._

Then in a second, my phone vibrated again. This time, I knew the number. It said:

_Text From: Finn_

_Rachel remembered._


	25. I Think I Love You

**Hey guys. Really, really, really, **_**really**_** sorry I was MIA for a while. I have a bad cold…well, **_**now **_**it's just a bad cold, a couple of days ago I could barley get up out of bed! And now I'm pretty much better, it's just like a bad cold now, so sorry this chapter is shorter, blame me being sick for that! And more good news: **_**Glee**_** comes back on Tuesday! YAY! I'm **_**so**_** excited! :) How could you **_**not**_** be **_**so**_** excited? :) And more good news: My new story is getting better! I'm pretty much planning it out right now, so, it's all good. I'll post a sneak-peak on my profile soon! Thanks for making this story so successful! Thanks and enjoy! :)**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_Puck's POV_

Quinn stood there, looking from her phone's little screen, to my face, back to her phone, and then back to me again. Her mouth looked like an '_O_'. She looked like she was about to say something to me, but then she peered down at her phone again, and speed dialed Finn. After a minute or two of her pacing around in a circle as she fiddled with her pretty blond hair nervously, Finn picked up.

"Finn what do you mean 'Rachel remembered'?" She was nearly shaking now, so I did what I had to do. I rapped my arms around her, in my best effort to make her feel at least a little bit better. "Hold on Finn." Quinn said into the phone, then looked up to me and whispered: "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm comforting you!" I answered.

"Oh." Quinn paused, smiled, and said: "Thank you." She picked up her phone once again.

"Put it on speaker." I told her, and then she did.

"What do you mean she remembered, Finn?" Quinn repeated her question.

"Just that! Rachel got parts of her memory back!" Finn's voice exclaimed.

"But…when? How?"

"Well, I was sitting there with her, and then she was reading a text I got from whoever it is that Jewfro is working for, and then she said she remembered! And she does…some things, anyway."

"That's great!" I said.

"Does she remember the accident?" Quinn asked.

"I've been trying to talk her through that."

"Okay," Quinn said. "We'll be right over!"

"Okay," Finn's voice said. "See ya'."

"Bye!" Quinn said, hanging up her phone. "Well, that's sure a step in the right direction."

"You know it!" I looked at her face, only some of the nerves were gone. "Hey Quinnie, let _me_ drive us there, okay?"

"Well, okay…why?" She asked as she got into my car.

"I know a shortcut!" I responded. We started driving, and I thought Quinn wouldn't notice that I was taking her in a totally different direction.

"Hey, um, I think you missed the turn there." She pointed out.

"I don't _think _I missed the turn, I _know _I did!"

"What? But-"

"We're not going to the hospital, Quinnie. We're going to the police station, to talk to some cops."

"But why?" She looked at me with those big eyes of hers, and I nearly hit the car in front of me.

"Because of that last text message you got. Nobody's gonna hurt _you_. Not while I'm still alive."

"You know what?" She whispered. "I think I love you."

"Good, good..." I paused and looked at her, even though my eyes should have been on the road. "Because I think I love you too."


	26. New Story Preview!

Hi guys! This isn't actually a chapter; I'm just posting the full summary for my new story. I really hope you like it; I have _finally_ gotten around to writing it out! I hope you'll read/review the story! I really think it'll be a good one! It'll be my first Sci-Fi fic on here, with angst and suspense, but lots of Finchel romance of course! :) So, here it is:

_**The Adoration of Rachel Berry**_

Loosely based on Mary E. Pearson's _The Adoration of Jenna Fox_, but you do not have to have read the book to understand this story, it just touches on some of the same elements.

Before going into the army, Christopher Hudson was part of something much bigger, something so secret that even the government couldn't know about it. Then he died. Coincidence? I think not. Now his son, Finn Hudson, has discovered that his father has left all of this to him. Now Finn is thrust into secret experimentation, and strange sciences of which he does not understand. So, he's on a need-to-know basis…and that works for him. It gives him less headaches, and lets him focus on more important things, like football and glee club and video games. But then things start to get out of hand.

Soon, Finn starts to pay attention to what his father's company is doing. And what does he find out? The company's main objective: to cure the terminally sick. Well…that _was _there main objective…years ago. Now they've moved on to more doable experimentation: conducting experiments on the human mind. And then, Finn learns that the company's 'experiments' are really much worse than they say they are. They have been implanting chips and such into the subject's brains, basically turning them into the company's personal puppets at the touch of a button.

Of course, Finn is shocked and knows that this is horribly inhumane. With the help of ex-company executive Will Shuster, the new company president's son, Puck, the company's biggest protester who is _still _trying to close them down, Quinn, and of course escaped experiment Rachel, the team bands together in order to put a stop to this, but of course this task is not easy. Why? Well, Will is faced with blackmail from his ex-employers. Puck is already on the verge of loosing his relationship with his father, and doesn't want to risk it. Quinn, well, Quinn's still protesting…_still_. And Rachel is haunted by her past, and could loose her free will at the touch of a button.

The team marches onward though, but will it be enough as they balance school, life, and taking down a top secret headquarters? Will Finn uncover _all _of the company's secrets before it is too late? Will Rachel get her humanity back? And will Quinn _ever _stop protesting? Read to find out!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Parings: **Finchel**, Quick, Wemma, possible Artina, possible other parings may come in later.

So, like it? Love it? Want to read it? When I finish a story up next, I'll post this story. So…questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I want to hear from you! :)


	27. Quinn Gets A Free Ride

**So did you guys like the summary for my upcoming story? Sound good? I hope you liked it! :) Also, I'm sorry for this chapter's shortness, but I'm trying to be suspenseful here, okay? Okay.**

**Anyway, today my 8****th**** grade class and I went on a field trip, and guess what? The guy who was running it was named Finn! :) My BFF (who is also a Gleek) whispered to me 'huh, I wonder if Rachel's here too.' Then guess what? His assistant's name was Rachel! I ALMOST DIED OF HAPPINESS! **

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_Rachel's POV_

"Now Rachel," She said, lifting her glasses onto her face. "Nobody has to get hurt. Just cooperate with me, and nobody has to get hurt!"

"I can't believe you would even think-"

"_Please_!" Jewfro whispered in my ear. "She'll _hurt _you. She's _crazy_. She's gonna-"

"_Jacob_!" She snapped, and Jacob ran around with a squeal, to stand behind her as if he was her back up or something. Then she turned to me again. "Just…hear me out! You should be careful; you should warn you're little singing and dancing pals to be careful. The L.O.N.T.C.O.T.S.O is _going_ to strike…and we all know that Glee club is basically at the _bottom_ of the food chain. And, let's get real here; you just _think _you're suddenly big shots because you got all the jocks and Cheerios on your side. And-"

"Hey!" I interrupted. "I resent that accusation!"

"Well, we all know that it is _so_ true-"

"_Shut up_! You don't even know what you're talking about! Just for your information, everyday Glee club's status is going up, and even if you don't like it, or think your stupid little alliance should get the glory, you're just gonna have to _deal with it_!"

Silence.

"Well Rachel," She finally spoke, her voice a low monotone. "I warned you. You're going to be sorry you ever said that."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

Ya' know what? Rachel's really cute when she sleeps…even if it is medically induced.

"Hey!" A voice called, making me jump. It was Quinn, who was standing in the doorway with Puck by her side.

"Where were you?" I asked them. Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck.

"Police station." He said, seeming oh-so totally calm. "I gotta watch out for my girl."

"We have a meeting with a cop later to discuss everything." Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, you're welcome." Puck whispered to her. She smiled. "Now," Puck put his hands together. "Sorry we're late. What happened?"

"What'd Rachel remember?" Quinn asked.

"Well, she started to talk to me about it, but before she could say anything that we don't already know, the doctors loaded her on medication and now she's out cold."

"When will she wake up again?"

"I don't know."

Waiting.

More waiting.

"Okay, well," Quinn muttered after the three of us waiting in silence for almost an hour and a half. "If nothing's going to happen, then could one of you please drop me off at school? My car's still there."

"Sure, Quinnie," Puck said. "I'll drive you there."

"But wait, what about-"

"Just text us when she wakes up!" Quinn said.

"We'll be right back!" Puck added, and the two of them walked away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Quinn's POV_

As Puck and I made our way over to his car, we say a face that we really didn't feel like seeing at this moment.

"Hey! Quinn! Puck!" Suzy Pepper called from across the parking lot.

"H-hey Suzy…" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting someone!" She chirped. "I guess you could say she's a friend of mine. Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, I have to go back to school, I-"

"Oh, that's where I'm going!" Suzy smiled. "I could give you a ride there!" I looked at Puck, who shrugged.

"Okay with you?" I asked him.

"Fine by me." He responded. I turned back to Suzy and said:

"Well…okay…thanks…"

Suzy's smile got suddenly a lot bigger.

"Great." She said. "Let's go!"


	28. Nothing Good Comes Of Free Rides

**So…the big reveal is HERE! In this chapter, you will find out who sent those messages, who wrote the note and who the mysterious 'she' is! Okay…here we go:**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

_Rachel's POV_

I blinked my eyes, and I heard my name being called over and over. I tried to get up, and I did my best to sit up. Light blurred. Sound zoomed. I took a breath, and everything came into picture. Finn and Puck were standing above me, calling my name.

"_Finally_!" Puck gawked, openly annoyed.

"Well sorry I didn't come out of a medically induced sleep right when you wanted, Noah."

"_Whatever_." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Rachel," Finn called. "Do you remember what happened before the accident? Can you tell us?"

"Um," I bit my lip, and then nodded after a while. "Yeah, yeah…it's fuzzy, but I think I can remember…"

"What happened?" They both demanded.

"Well," I started. "I was talking with her and Jacob and Lauren, and she said to cooperate with her and no one would get hurt. Then she said something about the…the…"

"The L.O.N.T.C.O.T.S.O?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, that!" I said. "And…and I _so _wasn't buying it. She said that they were going to act and that we should just back off. And, like I said, I wasn't buying it. I told her off a little, and she got all mad and said I'd regret ever saying that. And…I guess I did. But she said that we _all_ should be careful. And Jacob…"

"What?" Both boys asked.

"He said…he said she was…_crazy_." As I said that last word, Finn gasped. Puck rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath:

"_No duh_."

"And…" I whispered. "And…it's…it's Suzy. Suzy Pepper."

"What's Suzy Pepper?" Finn asked.

"_She _is Suzy Pepper."

There were gasps and then…silence.

"But…" Puck stammered after a few minutes of silence. "Suzy's with…_Quinn_."

"Then we have to find them!" Finn demanded.

"No, I have a better idea!" Puck yelled. "Remember that meeting I set up with the cops? Well our cop's gonna catch _she_!"

"Right!" Finn nodded. "Let's go Puck-"

"-I'm going with you!" I demanded.

"Rachel…you can barley get out of bed…"

"I'm _going _with you!" I echoed. Puck opened his mouth to argue, but Finn stopped him and said:

"Dude, she's going with us."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

Suzy pressed her foot against the brake as we came to a stop sign. She kept on twitching in the driver's seat, making me a bit uneasy. She still didn't have her seat belt on.

"Um," I said. "You should probably put your seat belt on."

"Maybe _you _should put your seat belt on."

"It is on."

"Whatever."

As we kept on driving, there was this…this obvious uneasy, tense feeling throughout Suzy's old car. I looked out the passenger's seat window, trying my best to ignore it. Out of nowhere, my cell phone beeped.

My phone's little screen read:

_Text from: Puck_

_Text from: Finn_

_Text from: Rachel_

Wait, Rachel was _texting_? I thought she could barley walk! And what was so important that all three of them had to tell me at once? As I read the text messages, I saw that all three of them said the same messages, even if the wording was different.

_Puck: Quinn, Rachel remembered! It's Suzy! Get out of there NOW! _

_Finn: It's Suzy! Quinn you are in DANGER! GET AWAY FROM THERE!_

_Rachel: Quinn, 'she' is Suzy! She's crazy! GET OUT OF THERE! Reply to us if you get this!_

I responded to Puck: _Are you sure?_

_Yes! _His newest message said. _We're on our way with a cop. GET OUT OF THERE!_

Gulp.

"Who was that?" Suzy's shrill voice asked.

"Oh, no one!" I responded. "Just um…just-just m-my mom." Suzy's eyes caught me, and I…well, I did what I had to do. I quickly pressed the _unlock _button, and pulled the door handle. Suzy's car door flew open.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. Before I could do anything, she pulled the door closed again, and locked it. As soon as she could, she jammed on the gas petal and went speeding down the road.

"Um…" I stammered nervously. "W-we're not going back to school anymore, are we?"

Suzy shook her head: "Nope!"

"Where _are_ we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Then, Suzy grabbed my phone, and threw it out of her window. And then we weren't on the road anymore, we were in a _field_.

"So…Rachel remembered, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, she shouldn't have. You know what? I always hated you the most, Quinn. Know why? 'Cause you just had to have it _all_, didn't you? You're smart, pretty, popular, and now you think you and you're little Glee club can take another thing away from me? Well guess what? You _can't_."

She paused then, shook her head and said:

"And now after I got Rachel out of the way, I thought I should hurt you three somehow, too! So instead of injuring your bodies, I injured your spirits! Like I said, I've always been there, and I've done some spying, so I knew enough to, well, make you suffer a bit!" She laughed then, hauling her head back in happiness as she put in car in park.

"And now look at you!" She laughed again. "You look so scared! But don't worry, Quinn. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're…_not_?" I whispered.

"Of course not!" She said, as if it were obvious. "I have an offer for you, Quinn Fabray. You can help me. Once the L.O.N.T.C.O.T.S.O takes over, I'll be in charge. And right now, you could be too!"

"I…I don't understand…"

"Agree to help me, and I'll make sure that your name will forever be remembered…and even _feared_!"

"Help you?" I asked. "How?"

"Those stupid boys will never figure it out if there are _two _'she's, now will they? We can tell them Rachel isn't remembering right, and tell everyone it was a big mix-up! Help me make them suffer…make _all_ of them suffer, and I'll make it worth your while!"

I gritted my teeth: "_Never_!"

"Fine," said Suzy. "Have it your way, then." Before she could do anything else, I just…acted in response. I kicked Suzy out of the open window, and she fumbled down onto the wet grass. I quickly picked up her phone, and called Puck.

"Puck, where are you?" I called.

"Quinn!" Puck said, and then I could hear the sirens. Police cars surrounded the field. Finn, Puck, and Rachel ran out to me.

"Quinn! You're okay!" Rachel yelled.

"Me?" I demanded. "I thought you could barley _stand_!"

Finn shrugged: "She wanted to come."

Puck wrapped his arms around me: "Thank God you're okay!" He breathed. "I-I was so worried…" Then we saw police tow Suzy away in handcuffs.

"_No_!" She cried out. "You'll all pay for this! I'll be back!" Then they locked her up in the back of a police van, and drove away.

"Bye Suzy!" Rachel yelled, waving.

"Bye Suzy!" We all yelled together.


	29. I Remember You

**The song Finn sings in this chapter is **_'I Remember You'_** by **_Skid Row_

**And so my dear readers, we come to the end of this little story. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have read this story all the way through. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_Rachel's POV_

That memory will always haunt me…that one memory of the black car slamming into me, and blood-my blood-spattered on the windshield and dashboard. But…it did not have to haunt me _today_. Today was a new day. Today was _my _day.

"Excuse me? Rachel?" A voice asked. Jacob was running down the hall to catch up to me, with his microphone in his hand. "Do you have to time for a quick interview?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Why not?"

"Okay, how does it feel to have survived a hit-and-run?" He asked.

"Well, it would have felt worse if I _didn't _survive the hit-and-run." I responded lightly.

"Do you remember everything now?"

I smiled: "Yup! It all came back to me."

"What was it like not remembering anything or anyone?"

"It was…" I paused. "Horrible. I'm glad it's all over now."

"Speaking of which," Jacob fumbled with his microphone. "What was it like to find out that you and the rest of your club were being stalked?"

"Well, it sure didn't feel good. But like I said, it's all over now."

"As you know, Suzy Pepper has been tried and arrested for your attempted murder. Do you have anything to say on that subject?"

"Well," I said. "I think everything worked out the way it should have, and everyone ended up where they should have!" By this time, we had walked all the way to the choir room, so I told Jacob: "Sorry, but I've gotta go. Thanks for the interview, though!"

"Thank you for doing the interview!" He said. "I'm sure many blog readers will love it! I already though of a headline: Suzy Pepper jailed, Rachel Berry no long ailed."

"Uh, well," I bit my lip. "It defiantly rhymes!"

I walked in, and everyone was already there. Was I late or something? I checked the clock, and I was right on time. Finn stood up and started clapping. Just like that, everyone followed. Quinn ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm just glad that this is all over." She responded. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Uh," I looked at Finn from over her shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, I…I think I am."

Mr. Shu walked up to the whiteboard. Again, he wrote the word:

**Unity**

"I think you all know what this word truly means." He said.

"Mr. Shu?" Finn asked, standing up. "I have something I want to say to Rachel, I think everyone should hear it, too." Finn didn't hesitate and walked up to the front of the room.

"Rachel," He said. "This whole time I was…well, I was scared. I was really scared, actually. I was scared that you would never remember, and then I was scared that you were going to die…" He paused, and then continued: "And I was scared a bunch of other times, too. But you know what? I wasn't scared for me. I was never scared for me. I was only ever scared for _you_." He then looked at Puck. "So Puck, can you help me out here?" Puck grabbed his guitar and stood there next to Finn.

"Just for the record," Puck mumbled. "This is from me to Quinn, too." Then he started to play, and Finn started to sing:

"_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through_.

_I paint a picture of the days gone by_  
_When love went blind and you would make me see_  
_I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes_  
_So that I knew you were there for me_  
_Time after time you were there for me_

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_  
_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_  
_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_  
_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

_We spend the summer with the top rolled down_  
_Wished ever after would be like this_  
_You said I love you babe, without a sound_  
_I said I'd give my life for just one kiss_  
_I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss_

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_  
_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_  
_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_  
_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

_We've had our share of hard times_  
_But that's the price we paid_  
_And through it all we kept the promise that we made_  
_I swear you'll never be lonely_

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_  
_Washed away a dream of you_  
_But nothing else could ever take you away_  
_'Cause you'll always be my dream come true_  
_Oh my darling, I love you_

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_  
_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_  
_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_  
_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_  
_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_  
_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_  
_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_"

There was silence for a moment, then he walked over to me and whispered:

"I'm so glad you remembered."

And then in that one second, I kissed him right on the lips.

Everything was perfect.

And everything was right.

"Forever yours?"

"Faithfully."

_**The End**_


End file.
